Je ne comprends pas (EN PAUSE POUR CAUSE D'ÉTUDES !)
by Ma Nanami
Summary: Severus a des sentiments, pour ainsi dire, bizarres et incompréhensibles pour la personne qu'il déteste par dessus tout!
1. Chapitre 1

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas de moi.**

 **Je tenais à dire que c'est ma première fanfiction. J'en ai beaucoup lues et ça m'a donné envie d'en écrire aussi alors voilà. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Chapitre 1**

L'année scolaire n'avait commencé qu'une semaine auparavant et pourtant Severus en avait déjà assez.

Les élèves étaient exaspérants! Pas doués pour les potions en plus d'être bruyants au possible sans jamais écouter ce qu'il leur disait. Franchement agaçant ! En à peine une semaine, au moins quinze élèves avaient fait exploser leur chaudron. Un exploit ! Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué de suivre ses consignes.

Heureusement que la magie lui permettait d'enlever le plus gros des dégâts. Mais les odeurs et les taches mettaient du temps à disparaître. Bien sûr, en bon professeur, il avait collé les personnes en question afin de maintenir sa réputation.

Snape savait que les élèves ne l'aimaient pas le jugeaient trop sévère, sombre, froid, sans cœur et flippant. Des qualificatifs qui lui donnaient envie de leur donner raison, si bien que Snape ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses, se faire apprécier n'était pas sa préoccupation première. Le maître des potions détestait ses élèves, tous, même ceux de sa maison. Ce, malgré, ce que pensait son entourage, élèves comme collègues. Il était certes plus tolérant avec les Serpentards mais seulement parce qu'ils s'acharnaient sur les Gryffondors. Les élèves de sa maison rivale, ceux qu'il détestait par dessus tout.

Surtout parce qu' _il_ en faisait parti, l'Élu, le Sauveur, le Survivant et on en passe. Ce garçon, Snape ne pouvait le voir en image. _Il_ lui sortait par les yeux. Cet enfant était trop imbu de lui-même, faisant tout pour se faire remarquer. Personne ne voyait ce qu' _il_ était réellement, il réussissait toujours, et ce par n'importe quel miracle, à duper son monde et ça, ça l'insupportait!

Severus soupira et rentra dans sa salle pour sa première heure de cours de la semaine. Et comme pour le punir de, il ne sait trop quoi, il devait commencer par _sa_ classe. Maudit soit le directeur Dumbledore pour avoir fait de Snape un professeur!

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas les potions, non, il adorait ça. Ce qui le dégoûtait, c'était de devoir l'enseigner à des personnes, des adolescents inconscients et pleins d'hormones, qui n'en avaient rien à cirer.

Snape s'installa à son bureau et prépara son cours.

Un brouhaha se faisant entendre dans le couloir, de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'il se rapprochait.

 _"Le calme est fini"_ pensa amèrement Snape.

D'un mouvement du poignet, le sorcier ouvrit la porte avec sa baguette dans un clac sonore. Il y eût un grand silence. Plus personne ne bougeait. Exaspéré, Snape grogna :

-Vous comptez faire cours dans le couloir ?

Les élèves se précipitèrent à leur place sans un mot. La plupart évitait de le regarder et les rares personnes assez courageuses pour, baissaient les yeux lorsque leur regards se croisaient. Le maître de potions était tout à fait conscient de la peur qu'il provoquait parmi ses élèves et parfois, fallait l'avouer, il en profitait.

Il jeta un regard circulaire dans la salle et remarqua qu' _il_ n'était pas là. Son ami, la colle rousse aux tâches de rousseur, était pourtant présent. Par ailleurs, ce dernier semblait vouloir disparaître sous terre, par n'importe quel moyen. Ce qui fit rire le professeur intérieurement.

Un bruit de pas précipités se fit entendre dans le couloir. Snape se tourna vers la porte, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

 _Il_ arriva haletant.

-Alors M. Potter ?

-Je suis désolé Monsieur, répondit le dit Potter à bout de souffle.

Il baissa la tête comme un petit enfant pris en faute. Snape ricana :

-Vous vous estimez peut-être trop important pour faire comme vos camarades et arriver à l'heure à mon cours, M. Potter ?

Severus fit sa tirade d'une voix dure et hautaine, celle qui en faisait trembler plus d'un. Harry releva la tête afin de regarder son professeur dans les yeux. Ce dernier avait les sourcils froncés et le visage complètement fermé, le regard hautain et glacial. Le regard qui lui était réservé depuis leur premiere rencontre. L'Élu frissonna. Le regard du maître des potions était plus froid que les eaux de l'Antarctique.

Severus le vit écarquiller les yeux puis les rebaisser.

« _Il est mignon._ » pensa Snape. Une petite pensée fugace, une de celles tellement rares pour lui, qu'il ne les remarquait presque jamais.

Il eût un léger sourire que personne ne remarqua.

-Je suis désolé Professeur, répéta Harry, honteux.

Le professeur en question sursauta. Non pas parce que Potter venait de s'excuser pour la seconde fois avec une tête honteuse mais à cause de l'étrange pensée qu'il avait eu quelques secondes plus tôt.

« _Mais à quoi donc je pense moi!? N'importe quoi !_ »

Il jeta un regard noir à Potter, lui jetant toute la faute sur les divagations de son esprit et lui fit signe de partir.

-Allez à votre place et ne vous faite plus remarquer !

Le concerné fut étonné mais ne demanda pas son reste et fila à sa place, aux côtés de son ami. Snape, trop perturbé par ses pensées, ne remarqua pas que toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle le fixaient, les yeux ronds. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ne profitait pas d'une telle occasion pour n'enlever des points à la maison de Potter!

Durant la première demi-heure, tout se déroula comme sur des roulettes. Le cours était aussi glacial et silencieux qu'à l'ordinaire. L'aura flippante du professeur se propageant dans toute l'atmosphère de la classe, la rendant lourde et désagréable pour tous. Jusqu'à que, par mégarde, alors que Severus surveillait ses élèves, son regard ne s'attarda sur Potter.

« _Son visage concentré est très séduisant._ » pensa-t-il pile au moment où l'Elu relevait la tête de son chaudron.

Snape faillit s'étrangler, un bruit étranglé sortant de sa bouche. C'était a peine odible seulement dans le silence qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir depuis qu'il avait commencé à enseigner, cela résonna avec force, attirant ainsi tous les regards. Ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rose. Sa surprise fut telle qu'il en lâcha sa baguette !

Il jura en se baissant pour la ramasser. Les élèves s'étaient tous arrêtés, choqués de ce qu'ils venaient de voir bien qu'ils ne comprennent pas la raison.

En colère et honteux de son comportement et de ses pensées déplacées, Snape cria froidement :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive !? Allez ! Remettez-vous au boulot tout de suite ou j'enlève 50 points par élève !

Quelques personnes poussèrent de petits cris étranglés et tout le monde se remit au travail. Severus, lui, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Il s'assit à son bureau, plus renfrogné que jamais sous le regard de pure incompréhension de Potter.

 **Voilà le premier chapitre. J'essaierai de poster la suite très rapidement.**

 **Si vous avez vu des fautes ou des choses qui ne vous ont pas plu dites-le moi, ne laissez que des critiques constructives.**

 **Merci d'avance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le chapitre 2. Il est court mais les choses sérieuses arrivent après alors je demande encore un peu de patience.**

 **Chapitre 2**

Lors du dîner, Severus était plus glacial qu'à l'accoutumé. La colère et l'agacement se lisaient clairement sur son visage. Il avait passé la journée à commettre bourde sur bourde, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas le moindre du monde. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'énervait le plus, même si cela n'arrangeait rien à son humeur.

C'était surtout la tournure qu'avait pris ses pensées après l'incident de la matinée: il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à un certain Harry Potter durant toute sa maudite journée et de ce fait, il s'était ridiculisé à maintes reprises devant ses élèves.

 _« Mais nom de Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive !? »_ se demanda-t-il pour la énième fois.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre sa première bouchée, il aperçut l'élève qui occupait ses pensées. Il serra sa fourchette dans sa main sans pour autant reussir à le quitter des yeux.

Il était comme à son habitude escorté de Weasley et Granger. Potter avait l'air heureux avec son grand sourire éclairant son visage.

 _« Il rayonne littéralement ! Il est beau »_ s'écria une petite voix dans sa tête.

Snape tressaillit. Il posa sa fourchette avec force et en essayant d'effacer cette remarque bizarre et complètement déplacée de son esprit, il renversa son verre. Il grogna contre sa maladresse. En tournant la tête, il croisa le regard de Lupin qui le fixait étonné. Il le fusilla de son regard le plus noir avant de tout nettoyer d'un coup de baguette. Maudit soit Harry Potter !

Sa colère ne fit que s'assombrir d'avantage.

Après cela, il tenta autant qu'il pu de ne pas fixer le garçon à lunettes mais son regard était comme aimanté par le brun. Alors qu'il le dévorait du regard sans même s'en rendre compte, une jeune fille s'approcha de Potter. Severus prit une bouchée de son repas sans quitter le brun du regard lorsque soudainement la fille se pencha sur le Sauveur et l'embrassa.

Snape écarquilla les yeux et, tentant de réprimer un petit cri, il s'étouffa avec ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Le professeur se mit alors à tousser comme un malade, penché en avant pour tenter de reprendre son souffle.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle le dévisageaient avec diverses expressions, allant de la moquerie à l'horreur en passant par la peur et l'étonnement.

Ce fut Lupin qui l'aida à recracher ce qui l'étouffait en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos. Lorsqu'il put enfin respirer, Snape se dégagea de l'emprise de l'autre professeur en le repoussant méchamment. Son regard se porta une fraction de seconde sur Potter qui l'observait, un air inquiet sur le visage. Il rougit encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà à cause de son quasi étouffement. Il baissa soudainement sa tête et s'engueula intérieurement.

 _« Non mais reprends toi ! T'as l'air encore plus minable qu'un sale moldu ! »_

Il tapa des poings sur la table, ivre de rage puis se leva et quitta la salle commune en faisant claquer sa robe de sorcier comme il savait si bien le faire sans même un regard de remerciement envers Lupin.

La salle resta dans un silence de mort. Severus ne se rendit même pas compte que Potter l'avait suivi du regard jusqu'à qu'il ait disparu de son champ de vision. Au bout de quelques secondes de malaise, tout le monde se remit à parler. Le principal sujet de discussion était bien sûr, ce qui venait de se produire.

 **Merci** **de lire cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaît.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà la suite.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews.**

 **Bon lecture.**

 **Chapitre 3**

Severus, de son côté, était déjà arrivé aux cachots. Il s'enferma dans sa salle, une colère des plus noires bouillonnant en lui. Le professeur se rendit directement dans sa réserve, prit des ingrédients au hasard puis alla allumer du feu sous un chaudron. Le préparation de potions étant la seule activité qui avait le don de le calmer en n'importe quelle circonstance.

Au bout d'une demi-heure et après avoir préparé quatre potions, son calme commença à revenir. Snape se maudit après avoir maudit Potter. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses agissements, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'à la simple vue de Potter et de cette fille s'embrassant, son sang avait chauffé de rage. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, l'image de cette scène ne voulait pas disparaître de son esprit. Elle était encrée à l'encre rouge dans sa tête.

Durant tout la durée des préparation des potions, le professeur avait passé son temps à insulter de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables Potter. Puis finalement à bout d'insultes, il avait commencé à s'apaiser.

Il entreprit de ranger les fioles de potions lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Severus souffla exaspéré puis vint ouvrir.

Il se figea à la vue de la personne qui venait lui rendre visite et sa rage se réveilla à nouveau.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez Potter !?

Snape cracha son nom, plein de colère et vit son élève tressaillir. Conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait sur Potter, il continua d'une voix glaciale :

\- Bon alors !? Vous avez perdu votre langue ?

Le Gryffonder fit un pas en arrière et bredouilla mal à l'aise :

\- Je... Comment allez vous ?... enfin, je veux dire... vous ne sembliez pas...

\- Je ne suis pas mort, le coupa Snape d'un ton dur.

L'élève tressaillit à nouveau et se fut à ce moment là que Severus se rendit compte que ce dernier évitait son regard. Il eût un rictus mauvais et s'approcha de Potter pour lui chouchouter à l'oreille :

\- Alors qu'est ce qui vous arrive Potter ? Vous semblez terrifié...

Le Sauveur recula en essayant de s'éloigner de son professeur. Il souffla, la voix tremblante :

\- Je... non... J'étais juste inquiet... mais...

Severus se pencha sur lui afin d'approcher son visage de celui du brun.

\- Mais quoi ?

Potter étouffa un cri et recula encore. Son malaise s'était transformé en peur, le comportement de Snape n'était pas normal. Et ce dernier, s'en rendait bien compte mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Severus ricana et s'avança. L'Élu tenta de s'écarter mais se trouva acculé au mur. La colère se Severus se dissipait petit à petit laissant place à une grande envie de ridiculiser Potter.

Il posa une main à côté de la tête du Gryffonder et rapprochant son visage, il répéta :

\- Mais quoi Potter ?

Ce dernier avala sa salive et serra les poings pour les empêcher de trembler de peur. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, incertain. Finalement au bout de plusieurs essais, il bafouilla :

\- Vous semblez aller... mieux... alors...

\- Arrêtez de bégayer comme un idiot Potter !

Le dit Potter eût un hoquet de peur et après avoir repris un peu de courage, il dit d'une voix qu'il voulu aussi calme que possible :

\- Je... vais vous laisser professeur.

Puis il tenta de son aller mais apparemment Snape n'en avez pas fini avec lui.

\- Avez-vous peur de moi Potter ? Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Severus s'écarta un peu pour observer la tête du brun. Le jeune homme avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et la bouche entrouverte. Snape ne put détacher son regard des ses lèvres et eût une soudaine envie de les embrasser. Le genre d'envie qu'on ne controle pas. L'odeur enivrante de Potter lui montait a la tête et n'arrangeait rien. Inconsciemment, Snape s'approcha de la bouche du brun jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur son visage. Brusquement, il prit conscience de la proximité de leur corps et surtout de leur bouches. Il s'écarta d'un bond.

Potter était livide.

Le professeur se détourna dans un bruit de cape et lui lança, glacial :

-Allez-vous en !

Puis rentra dans sa salle en claquant la porte, laissant un Potter confus.

 **Merci encore pour vos commentaires.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà enfin la suite !**

 **Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour la poster mais il y a eu mon oral de Français puis je suis partie en voyage avec le lycée alors je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster.**

 **Mais je vous rassure, comme je suis du genre à râler lorsque les fic ne sont pas terminées pour x raisons, je ferais attention à bien finir la mienne.**

 **Bon lecture!**

 **Chapitre 4**

Après quelques minutes de pure confusion, Harry prit ses jambes à son cou et partit sans demander son reste.

Severus de son côté, était appuyé contre la porte, tremblant et horrifié de ce qu'il avait faille faire.

\- Pour...pour... pourquoi ? S'étrangla-t-il.

Il se passa les mains sur le visage, essayant de se calmer.

\- Non mais c'était quoi ça !?

Était-ce du à ce que ce sale cabot lui avait sorti comme idiotie au début d'année ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas avoir raison. De toute façon, pourquoi il le croirait ? Ce mec avait passé sa jeunesse à lui chercher des noises avec ses copains, alors pourquoi le croire ?

Il secoua la tête et décida de se servir un verre. Il ferma sa porte à clé et alla se servir de la bierrebeurre. Mais la boisson n'eut pas les effets escomptés et ne le calma pas le moindre du monde. Il repensa aux lèvres de Potter et à l'envie de l'embrasser qu'il avait ressentit. Snape était totalement perdu et horrifié.

D'abord, Severus avait eu des pensées bizarres concernant le Gryffondor puis il n'avait plus arrêté de penser à lui. Ensuite sa réaction incompréhensible lorsque cette fille avait embrassé Potter puis finalement cette envie complètement déplacée qu'il venait d'avoir !

Pourquoi avait-il ces pensées ? C'était son élève! Cela n'avait aucun sens!

Et puis POURQUOI le fait que Potter embrasse une fille le dérangeait et le faisait rager? Cela non plus n'avait pas de sens puisque justement Potter était a l'âge des hormones: il était donc normal que les filles s'intéressent à lui tout comme l'inverse était vrai aussi.

Non la vraie question qu'il se posait était : pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Harry Potter ? Severus détestait ce garçon, il l'insupportait, alors pourquoi ? C'était le question à cent milliards de dollars à laquelle Snape n'avait aucune réponse.

\- Arrg ! Pourquoi je me prends la tête avec ça !? S'exaspéra-t-il.

Il prit un livre dans sa bibliothèque personnelle et alla jusqu'à son lit en espérant que lire lui changerait les idées. Mais au bout de dix minutes, il du se rendre à l'évidence. Ce garçon ne voulait pas sortir de sa tête. La preuve, il ignorait ce qu'il venait de lire. Impossible de se concentrer et de penser à autre chose. Il posa donc son livre et se coucha sur le dos dans son lit en regardant le plafond.

Son esprit dériva sur le baisser échangé entre Potter et la jeune fille lors du dîner. Snape pensa aux lèvres du Sauveur sur celles de la fille puis comme sorti de nulle part, il s'imagina en train d'embrasser le brun. Ses lèvres douces et chaudes. Il ferma les yeux. Il s'imagina leurs langues se frottant, se mêlant l'une à l'autre. Snape laissa échapper un gémissement mais le remarqua à peine, plongé totalement dans son fantasme.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux bordéliques de Potter, son autre main caressant son torse. Des gémissements, des soupirs et des halètements se firent entendre dans la pièces poussés par Severus, pour qui dans son imagination, pensait que c'était Potter qui les faisait . Son bas ventre le brûlait et inconsciemment, il passa une main dans son pantalon. Il se toucha durant presque une demi-heure fantasmant sur tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à Potter dans son lit. Il finit par se libérer dans sa main avec un râle.

Après quelques minutes, ayant repris son souffle, il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il s'assit précipitamment et fixa sa main horrifié.

\- Merde !souffla-t-il. Merde ! Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris !?

Il se leva et alla prendre une douche puis mit ses habits sales dans le bac à linge rageusement. Il changea les draps d'un coup de baguette et se coucha mais incapable de trouver le sommeil, ses pensées revenant sans cesse sur Potter et sur ce qu'il venait de faire, il décida de corriger des copies dans l'espoir de fuir sa réalité.

Il eut un léger bug lorsqu'il tomba sur la copie de Potter. Il râla et après avoir respiré profondément, la mit de côté.

\- Ça doit être un torchant comme d'habitude ! grogna Severus.

 **En relisant mon brouillant, je me suis rendue compte que cette fic aller être plus long que prévue ( les personnages ont tendance à faire ce qu'ils veulent au détriment de l'intrigue...).**

 **J'espère que vous me suivraient quand même jusqu'au bout.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Désolée encore du retard mais voilà enfin le cinquième chapitre. Il se trouve que je ne peut publier que sur l'ordi familial et mon frère et tout le temps dessus alors c'est compliqué. Désolée.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Et merci pour vos reviews :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Le lendemain, Snape était d'une humeur massacrante. Il n'avait tout simplement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il s'installa à la table des professeurs mais ne se servit en rien, l'appétit coupé.

\- Professeur Snape ?

Il se tourna vers le courageux ou le suicidaire qui avait osé lui adresser la parole. Son regard s'assombrit davantage en voyant Lupin qui s'installait à ses côtés.

\- Tout va bien professeur ? S'enquit tranquillement l'autre homme.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? Grogna-t-il méchamment mais le loup-garou ne réagit pas à son hostilité.

-Vous devriez aller consulter Mme. Pomfresh...commença Lupin.

\- Taisez-vous ! Grinça le Serpentard entre ses dents mais l'autre continua comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

\- Vous êtes tout pâle et des cern...

Snape perdant son calme, se leva, l'attrapa par le devant de sa robe de sorcier et l'approcha son visage de celui de l'autre professeur, le regard meurtrier. Le loup-garou ne voyant rien venir se retrouva arraché de sa chaise, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Par réflexe, il attrapa les poignais de Snape et émit un son étranglé en voyant le visage sombre du professeur de potions. La salle plongea dans un silence de mort. Il lui cracha au visage de sa voix la plus intimidante :

\- Taisez-vous Lupin et mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! Je ne vous ai pas sifflé !

-Professeur ? Tenta le loup-garou mais Severus ne le laissa pas en placer une

-LA FERME ! Cria Snape. Je vais être claire avec vous : restez aussi loin que possible de moi, ne m'approchait plus.

Snape se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Je ne tiens pas à faire ami-ami avec un sale chien !

Lupin tressaillit en entendant l'insulte. Snape était conscient de la souffrance qu'il éveillait en Lupin rien qu'avec ces petits mots et il n'en avait cure. Adolescents, lui et ses amis l'avaient martyrisé sans se soucier de ses sentiments et c'était également de sa faute si Severus était aussi débosselé alors ce n'était que la monnaie de sa pièce. Il s'apprêtait à continuer de le blesser lorsqu'une voix, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien s'éleva de la salle.

\- Professeur Lupin !

Le maître des potions se tourna brusquement vers Potter qui se frayait un passage entre les tables pour rejoindre les deux professeurs. Leur regards se croisèrent. Celui du Gryffondor lançait des éclaires tout comme celui de Severus. L'expression de ce dernier de la colère à la honte en une fraction de secondes à l'étonnement de ceux qui le remarquèrent. Le voir avait réveillé en lui des souvenir de la veille, entre autres, que Snape tentait en vain d'effacer de sa tête. Plus étonnent encore, le regard plein d'animosité de son élève avait blesser Severus, bien plus qu'il ne voulait le croire. Il ressentit une douleur aigu au niveau de la poitrine comme si on le poignardait en plein cœur. Snape lâcha Lupin, qui retomba lourdement sur sa chaise et quitta précipitamment la Salle Commune avant que Potter n'ait eu le temps d'atteindre la table des professeurs.

Harry arriva près du loup-garou hors de lui et inquiet pour son ami et professeur.

\- Comment allez-vous Professeur ?

\- Bien... bien, articula Lupin. Mais je craint que cela ne soit pas le cas du professeur Snape.

Harry fut frappé de l'inquiétude qui perçait dans la voix de l'ancien Gryffondor malgré ce qui venait de se passer. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore qui venait d'assister à la scène sans réagir. Ce dernier secoua la tête en signe d'apaisement et quitta la salle à la suite du maître des potions après avoir rassuré les élèves et les professeurs avec un de ses fameux discours.

Severus tentait de comprendre ses agissements. Pas le pourquoi il s'était emporté sur Lupin, non ça il le comprenait très bien mais plutôt comprendre ce sentiment qui lui comprimait la poitrine et le manipulait un peu comme un pantin. La raison qui l'avait poussait à s'enfuir de la salle à _Sa_ vue alors qu'il n'en avait pas finit avec Lupin.

Il regarda l'heure, sa première classe n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il grogna de mécontentement et s'assit à son bureau pour se plonger dans des corrections et oublier ses soucis du moment. Alors qu'il ouvrait la première copie, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Il ferma ses paupières et inspira profondément afin de se calmer et lança un « Qui est-ce ? » froid et brusque. Le Directeur entra et lui répondit d'une voix posée :

\- Bonjour Severus.

\- Professeur, le salua-t-il avec un hochement respectueux de la tête.

\- Je suppose que vous savez la raison de ma venue ?

Snape ne dit mot et fronça les sourcils.

-Détendez-vous Severus, sourit le Directeur. Puis-je m'asseoir ?

Snape lui désigna le siège en face de lui.

\- Bien. Severus, il y a-t-il quelque chose qui vous préoccupe ?

Le Serpentard le fusilla du regard mais Dumbledore ne s'en formalisa pas.

\- Non Monsieur le Directeur, je vais bien.

 _« Non tu ne vas pas bien ! Tu passe ton temps à penser à l'un de tes élève qui se trouve être celui que tu que tu déteste le plus et tu vas jusqu'à te toucher en pensant à lui ! »_ lui cria une voix stridente dans sa tête. Severus l'ignora du mieux qu'il put sachant qu'au moindre changement dans son comportement, son Directeur le lui ferait remarquer et lui poserait tout plein de questions auxquelles il n'avait aucune envie de répondre. Ce dernier le fixa durant quelques secondes, ce qui lui sembla être des heures, avant de se lever.

\- Dans ce cas je vous laisse mais faite tout de même attention à votre comportement Severus.

Snape hocha la tête et alors que l'homme aux cheveux argentés s'apprêtait à quitter son bureau, il se retourna à nouveau vers Severus et lança :

\- C'est bien la première fois que je vous vois troublé par une personne. Mais n'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit d'un de vos élèves, bien que cela soit sa dernière année.

Le Directeur quitta la salle un sourire au lèvres.

Le maître des potions mit quelques secondes à assimiler les paroles de Dumbledore. Il se leva et courut vers la porte mais l'autre homme avait déjà disparu.

\- Merde ! Comment ? Mais comment l'a-t-il su !?

Severus claqua pour la deuxième fois de la journée sa porte et jura.

\- Merde ! Qu'est-ce que je fais, moi, maintenant ?

Il s'appuya contre la porte, la tête dans les mains. Éviter de tomber sur le Directeur ou sur Potter ? Pour ce dernier, c'était facile, du moins pour ce jour là, il ne l'avait pas en cours mais pour le premier c'était plus compliqué.

\- A moins que je ne quitte pas les cachots, se dit-il.

Oui c'était jouable à moins que Dumbledore l'appelle, dans ce cas il n'aurait pas le choix et serait obligé d'aller à sa rencontre. Il n'eût pas plus de temps pour se pencher sur la question car ses premiers élèves arrivaient.

* * *

 **Je m'excuse des fautes d'orthographes mais je n'ai pas de beta et comme je ne sais pas du tout comment ça fonctionne... si vous en connaissez des biens dites le moi s'il vous plaît.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde! Ne me taper pas ! Je suis absolument désolée du retard; mon clavier ne fonctionnait plus et en plus avec la rentrée, j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire.**

 **Voilà enfin le chapitre 6! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le corriger mais comme cela faisait un moment que je n'avais rien posté, j'ai décidé de poster celui là quand même. Alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Severus réussit à passer la journée sans trop penser à Potter ni au Directeur, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose. Sa mauvaise humeur de la matinée avait persistée tout la journée. Il n'avait jamais retiré autant de points pour des raisons qu'il savait injustes et insignifiantes. Le professeur s'était acharné sur les Gryffondors bien plus qu'à son habitude. Il avait était jusqu'à enlever des points à sa propre maison ! Tous ces événements le perturbaient tellement qu'il s'était trompé à deux reprises dans la réalisation de potions, ce qui n'avait en rien arrangé son humeur.

Mais heureusement, la journée prenait fin et Severus avait réussit à ne pas sortir des cachots. Le seul petit hic était que son estomac criait famine car ne pas quitter les cachots aller de paire avec pas de déjeuner ni de dîner. Il aurait pu aller directement en cuisine mais cela aller en contradiction avec ce qu'il s'était promis. De plus, Dumbledore avait interdit au elfes de maison de sortir de la nourriture hors des cuisines ou de la Grande Salle, même sous ordres d'un des professeurs. Donc à part, les deux bouchées qu'il avait avalé au petit déjeuné, Severus n'avait rien mangé. Et son ventre ne semblait pas être d'accord avec ce qu'il s'infligeait et le lui faisait bien comprendre.

Alors que Snape rangeait des ingrédients dans sa réserve personnelle, une idée lui vint. Il s'arrêta avec l'envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur afin de se punir de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

\- Mais quel idiot je fais ! Un professeur de potions qui ne pense pas à se servir de ses talents pour se concocter une potion nutritive ! Non mais quelle honte !

Il entreprit de chercher les ingrédients nécessaires tout en maugréant lorsque quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. _« Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on vienne me déranger lorsque je suis occupé par Merlin ! »_

Il gronda un « Qui est-ce ? »

\- C'est le Directeur qui m'envoie professeur.

Snape se pétrifia. Il avait crié victoire trop vite. Cette voix... cela ne pouvait qu'être que... _lui !_ Il secoua la tête, mit son masque d'éternelle mécontent et alla ouvrir. Il étouffa un hocket de surprise. Potter se tenait en face de lui, les joues roses, un plateau de nourriture dans les mains. Il semblait gêné mais également furieux d'être là. _« Oh Merlin ! Le vieux fou va m'entendre ! »_ Ils se fixèrent , les yeux haineux durant ce qui sembla une éternité puis finalement Snape rompit le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Potter ?

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit : c'est le Directeur qui m'envoie, rétorqua le Sauveur acide.

\- Dans ce cas, pour quelle raison vous a-t-il envoyé ? S'exaspéra Severus.

Il le vit serrer les dents puis répondre en peinant à maîtriser sa colère.

\- Cela ne se voit-il pas professeur _Snape_? Ou peut-être, faut-il que je vous prête mes lunettes ?

Severus fronça les sourcils et commença à trembler sous l'effet de la rage qui bouillonnait en lui.

\- Petit insolent ! Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Cracha entre ses dents Snape.

Potter le fusilla du regard et lui tendit le plateau mais Severus ne fit aucun gestes pour le lui prendre. Le Gryffondor ferma les yeux tentant tant bien que mal de se contrôler.

\- Vous comptez prendre ce plateau oui ou non ?

Snape l'observa, jubilant quelque peu de contentement par l'état dans le quel il mettait son élève. _« Il est craquant ! »_ fit remarquer la petite voix dans sa tête. Il sentit son visage s'échauffer mais espéra que Potter ne le remarque pas.

\- Allez-vous en avec ce maudit plateau, je n'en ai pas besoin !

Mais à peine avait-il finit sa phrase que son ventre gargouilla. Il rougit d'avantage mais de honte. _« Maudit ventre ! »_ Il lui tourna le dos prêt à retourner à sa potion lorsqu'il entendit Potter rigoler.

Snape fit volte face, le regard lançant des éclaires. Il fut surpris de voir que le Sauveur semblait calmé et affichait un sourire à faire pâlir le soleil lui même. _« Oh par la barbe de Merlin! J'ai envie de l'embrasser ! »_ Ses joues s'enflammer à cette pensée, il n'avait jamais autant rougit devant quelqu'un et encore moins devant un de ses élèves.

Il avala sa salive en fermant les yeux, essayant de remettre ses idées en place. Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses paupières, il vit Potter s'avancer vers lui tout en parlant :

\- Votre ventre vient de vous trahir professeur, sourit le brun.

Le Gryffondor arriva tellement près que Severus fut obligé de se décaler pour le laisser rentrer. Il rentra dans la pièce sans que le Serpentard ne cherche à l'arrêter, incapable de ne faire ne serai-ce qu'un seul geste.

\- Po-Potter allez-vous en ! Articula entre les dents, le professeur. Sa voix ayant eut quelques difficultés à sortir de sa gorge.

\- Arrêtez de faire l'enfant professeur Snape. Votre corps est plus raisonnable que votre esprit apparemment.

Snape s'apprêtait à rétorquer que son corps ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait réellement et qu'un élève n'avait pas à s'adresser à un de ses professeurs de la sorte. Qu'il était totalement impoli de s'imposer comme il venait de le faire et que de toutes façons, il pouvait très bien s'occuper de son ventre avec une potions nutritive. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps que Potter se tournait vers lui, un sourire « tendre ? » moqueur sur le visage, qui lui coupa la voix.

Son élève avait posé le plateau sur le bureau et le fixait, attendant une réaction de Snape. Mais ce dernier était toujours pétrifié sur place, l'esprit complètement embrouillé et le visage aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. Il ne se contrôlait plus.

Potter secoua la tête en rigolant doucement.

\- Allez professeur, ça ne vas pas vous tuer de manger ne serai-ce que quelques bouchées de ce qu'il y a sur ce plateau alors profitez-en ! Mangez !

Severus ne brancha pas à sa tirade, se contentant de le fixait, cherchant où était le piège. En plus le ton employé par le Sauveur ne lui plaisait pas, il le déstabilisait plus qu'autre chose. Et cette maudite température qui ne voulait pas baisser.

Le Gryffondor lui adressa un sourire encourageant. « _Par Merlin !Potter! Arrêtez de sourire comme ça ou je ne dépends plus de moi ! »_

Finalement, Severus réussit à bouger au bout de quelques secondes, reprenant le contrôle de son corps. Il referma la porte et s'approcha du bureau tout doucement sans quitter Potter des yeux. Il soupira et tenta de dire d'une voix ferme :

\- Laissez ce plateau là et allez-vous en.

Tout à coup le brun se renfrogna à nouveau et déclara gêné :

\- J'aimerais bien professeur, seulement … je-je n'ai pas mangé non plus.

Son cœur eut un loupé. Comment ça, il n'avait pas mangé ? L'heure du dîner était déjà passer depuis belle lurette alors comment ça se faisait ? Peut être que c'était du à ce qui s'était passé l'autre jour ? Non non c'était impossible que ça soit ça !

Il tenta de calmer son cœur qui faisait des siennes mais se rendant compte que c'était peine perdue, renonça.

\- Et que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? Soupira Snape.

Ce dernier regarda la nourriture et comprit ce que voulait le garçon, pourtant il attendit quand même d'en être assuré.

\- Dum... le directeur a mis deux portions de nourriture sur le plateau, euh... donc...

Potter s'arrêta indécis. Il semblait réfléchir au pour et au contre, terriblement embarrassé.

\- Donc quoi Potter, le relança le maître des potions.

Son cœur ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer, s'affolant d'avantage. C'était totalement idiot ! Il voulait sûrement juste partager la nourriture, rien de plus ! Alors pourquoi diable appréhendait il la réponse !?

Potter finit par secouer la tête en déclarant :

\- Non rien, laissez tomber, ce n'est pas important. Je vais y aller.

« A _ttendez ! Quoi !? Déjà !_ » s'écria la petite voix dans la tête de Severus. « _La ferme ! C'est ce que je lui demande depuis qu'il est arrivé ! »_

Potter fit mine de partir mais à peine avait-il fait deux pas que Snape l'arrêta, mue par un pur réflexe. Il ne se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire que lorsque Potter se tourna vers lui, les yeux rond. Snape rougit violemment et le relâcha de suite. Il se détourna du brun dans le but de cacher son visage en feu avant de ricanait, ou du moins il tenta de garder contenance en ricanant :

\- Ne-ne faite pas l'enfant Potter !

Le concerné ne brancha pas, toujours stupéfait de la réaction si inattendu du professeur.

\- Professeur ? Vous êtes sûr ? En fin je...

\- Le directeur ne me laisse pas le choix, me semble-t-il, le coupa Severus en allant s'asseoir à son bureau.

Il fit signe à Potter de prendre une chaise et de se placer en face de lui, le tout en évitant son regard. Sa tête était en ébullition. Une scène peu professionnelle était en train de se dérouler dans sa tête. Tout ça à cause d'un simple contact !

Il vit du coin de l'œil Potter attraper une chaise et venir se placer là ou il lui avait ordonné. Au moment où le Gryffondor regarda Snape, ce dernier détourna son regard, trouvant la nourriture tout à coup fascinante.

« _Il va falloir que j'évite absolument tout contact avec Potter ou je ne repends plus de moi ! »_

* * *

 **En réponse à une review qui me demandait s'il y aurait un mpreg: je dis non. Pas que j'y vois un quelconque problème mais j'arrive tout simplement pas à m'imaginer ça possible alors je n'en ferais pas. Du moins pour l'instant ce n'est pas prévu :)**

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien le bonjour!**

 **Je crois que je vais arrêter de m'excuser pour mes retards. J'ai décidé d'afficher un nouveau chapitre tout le mercredi et je vais tenter de m'y tenir. Mais je ne promets rien ...**

 **Voilà sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **chapitre 7**

Ils ne se parlèrent plus durant plusieurs minutes, immobiles l'un comme l'autre. Severus commençait à trouver ce silence pesant et surtout son ventre criait famine alors il prit une bouchée et jeta un petit coup d'oeil vers Potter. Pour ce rendre compte que ce dernier avait la tête basse et ne semblait pas vouloir manger. Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Ne venait-il pas de lui dire qu'il avait pas non plus manger? Donc, il a faim, non? Alors pourquoi diable il ne se nourrissait pas?

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive Potter? S'enquit Snape.

Le dénommé Potter leva la tête sans pour autant répondre. Il est terriblement gêné, plus encore que quand il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait partager son repas.

« Oh par la barbe de Merlin! Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon! » S'exclama la petite voix son sa tête.

Snape se mordit la lèvre pour que la douleur chasse ses idées absurdes.

\- Mangez! ordonna-t-il d'une voix dure dans le but de faire réagir.

Mais ce fut peine perdu, ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un poil. Severus soupira exaspéré. Il réfléchit rapidement puis fit apparaître un deuxième plateau et partagea le contenu du premier. Il poussa ensuite le deuxième vers son élève qui le regarda sans pour autant être encourager à manger. Potter souffla juste un «merci» à moitié étouffé. Il fixa la nourriture mais n'y toucha pas. Rogue, lui, l'observait et le commençait manquer de patience, pour une raison inconnue, le petit manège de Potter l'agaçait autant qu'il le blessait.

\- C'est quoi v ... commença le professeur.

Potter se leva coupant, au passage, la parole de Severus.

\- Puis-jeprendremonplateauetallermangerdansmachambreprofesseurSnape? Bafouilla si vite Potter que le maître des potions ne comprit pas un traître mot.

\- Pardon ? S'enquit Snape éberlué.

Potter prit une inspiration puis répéta, cette fois plus calmement :

\- Puis-je prendre mon plateau et aller manger dans ma chambre professeur Snape ?

Cette demande le choqua tellement qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Cela faisait aussi mal qu'un coup en plein cœur.

\- Qu'est-ce… que ...vous me racontez, là ? Finit par articuler Snape sans desserrer les dents.

\- C'est que...euh… eh bien… euh… c'est un peu...gênant de manger face ...euh… à un professeur…

Plus gêné, tu meurs. Ses joues étaient rouges pivoine et ses yeux se posaient partout sauf sur Severus. Ce dernier vit rouge.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas votre première fois Potter, lui rétorqua rageusement Snape qui était bien trop vexé à son goût pour une sottise pareil.

Potter le regarda enfin, surpris par le ton employé. Ce qui permit à Snape de prendre conscience que sa voix ne trahissait pas seulement son mécontentement, on pouvait facilement entendre sa vexation. Pour autant, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter.

\- Il me semble que vous avez déjà partagé votre table avec Lupin, je me trompe ? L'interrogea -t-il.

Le Sauveur ouvrit la bouche comme pour riposter mais Severus ne lui laissa pas ce plaisir.

\- Étiez-vous gêné également Mr. Potter?

\- Ce n'est pas… pareil, se justifia le Sauveur.

À cette réponse, Snape vit noir. Il n'avait jamais autant hait quelqu'un qu'en cet instant. Lupin avait toujours fait partie des gens qu'il détestait, et ce, depuis leur première rencontre. Pourtant dès l'instant que cette phrase atteignit son cerveau, des fortes envies de meurtres se mirent à pulser dans ses veines. Il le haïssait du plus profond de son être.

\- En quoi est-ce différent ? enragea Snape en se levant brusquement à son tour afin de bien faire face à Potter.

La chaise grinça sur le sol faisant sursauter le Gryffondor qui baissa les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir le regard flamboyant de son professeur. Ce dernier tremblant de colère, contourna le bureau, retourna sèchement son élève dans le but qu'ils soient bien face à face. Il le sentit se raidit à son contact. Potter n'avait jamais trouvé ses chaussures aussi fascinantes de toute sa vie.

Les yeux de Snape lançaient des éclaires meurtriers et le fait que Potter refuse de le regarder ne le faisait qu'enrager d'avantage. Il attrapa brutalement son menton et l'obligea à lever la tête.

\- En quoi est-ce différent ? Répéta-t-il.

Potter voulu se dégager mais Snape, étant plus fort le maintint en place, sa main agrippant toujours son menton. Il le fit reculer, le coinçant le Gryffondor entre lui et le bureau. Potter respirait de plus en plus vite. Après une énième tentative avortée de se dépêtrer de son emprise, il capitula :

\- Lupin… c'est...euh… il se tut, ne sachant comment formuler sa phrase sans froisser d'avantage son professeur.

La rage de Severus n'allait qu'en grandissant et il avait de plus en plus du mal à se maîtriser. Il souhaitait connaître la raison du brun, quitte à le lui arracher de force. Il pouvait voir que Potter craquait. Il était perdu et peut être un peu apeuré également.

Snape savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire ne plairait pas du tout au Sauveur mais il ne put se retenir. Sa colère et sa haine étaient bien trop grandes.

\- Quoi !? Serai-ce parce que c'est votre animal de compagnie ? Cracha odieusement Snape.

Cette simple phrase fit réagir Potter au quart de tours, son regard se noircit subitement. Il le fusilla et se dégagea si brutalement que Severus en fut surpris.

\- Allez en enfer ! Rugit âprement le Gryffondor.

Il bouscula Snape et se dirigea rageusement vers la porte. Seulement, pour Snape, ce n'était pas finit alors il l'attrapa par le bras et le contraint à se tourner à nouveau vers lui. La rage lui tordait les entrailles. Il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : faire parler Potter et ensuite faire disparaître Lupin de l'entourage du brun.

\- Répondez à ma question Potter ! Ordonna-t-il.

\- En quoi ça vous regarde!? lui rétorqua le Gryffondor.

Severus pinça ses lèvres s'empêchant ainsi de sortir une nouvelle méchanceté. Fallait l'avouer, la première était faite exprès afin de faire réagir le brun et cela avait fonctionné à la perfection seulement Snape ne voulait pas envenimer les choses. Il pouvait facilement comprendre en voyant les yeux de Potter que ce dernier l'aurait bien tué du regard s'il l'avait pu. Pourtant il fallait qu'il sache, pour une certaine raison encore inconnue de son esprit, il avait l'impression que cela lui était vitale.

Et d'un autre côté, son élève avait raison, en quoi cela pouvait bien le regarder ? Le problème c'était qu'il n'avait pas la réponse à cette question et que la simple idée de savoir Potter infiniment plus proche de Lupin que de lui même le mettait hors de lui. Alors, rien que pour plus avoir cette maudite impression de perdre quelque chose de précieux, il obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait savoir. C'est à dire quel était leur liens ?

Seulement si le Serpentard souhaitait que le Gryffondor reste dans cette pièce mais surtout pour qu'il décolère, il allait falloir qu'il se contrôle. Qu'il prenne sur lui. Quelque chose de plus facile à dire qu'à faire ceci dit. Puis à la réflexion, le fait que Potter quitte les cachots fâché ne lui plaîser guère.

Alors Severus avala sa salive ainsi que sa digité, inspira un grand coup dans le but de se donner une contenance et lâcha précipitamment :

\- Veuillez m'excuser.

Snape vit les traits de son élève changer encore en une fractionne seconde, passant de la pure colère à l'étonnement totale. Le professeur sentit son visage chauffer comme jamais. Il détourna le regard attendant une réponse, une réplique quelconque. Pourtant, il ne lâcha pas son bras craignant que Potter ne s'enfuisse.

\- Lâchez-moi... s'il vous plaît, balbutia le Sauveur après quelques secondes d'un silence malaisant.

Le maître des potions se raidit puis se tourna tout doucement vers son élève. Il plongea ses billes noirs dans celles vertes de Potter. Le visage du jeune homme s'était à nouveau durcit, apparemment, il était toujours fâché.

\- Pas avant que vous m'ayez répondu, l'informa l'adulte.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, ne voulant ni l'un ni l'autre s'avouer vaincu. Finalement, Potter soupira baissant la tête et ses épaules s'affaissant. Snape desserra sa poigne sans pour autant le libérer.

-Pourquoi tenez tellement à le savoir ? Demanda le Gryffondor d'un ton las.

« Pourquoi effectivement ? » Il n'en avait absolument aucune idée.

Il ouvrit puis referma la bouche n'ayant rien à répondre. Alors il garda le silence. Potter releva son visage pour observer son professeur. Ce dernier fut totalement déstabilisé par le regard vert émeraude de son élève. Il y avait tout un tumulte de sentiments contradictoires dans ses yeux : de la colère sûr, de la lassitude et d'autres qu'il avait du mal à définir. Il crut même y déceler de la tristesse ?

Severus rougit légèrement et ne put s'empêcher de lever sa main libre et de caresser tendrement la joue de son vis à vis. Le brun tressaillit et se figea à ce contact. La raison de Severus venait de le quitter, il n'avait plus vraiment conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Sa main glissa le long de sa joue pour descendre sur sa mâchoire. Du pouce, il effleura la lèvre inférieur de Potter qui ne lui avait jamais parut si tentante auparavant. Snape passa sa langue sur ses propres lèvres. Tout ce qui l'entourait devint flous, sauf les émeraudes de Potter était claires, distinctes. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il glissa son regard sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son élève. Et il ne pouvait s'en détacher. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur. L'envie de l'embrasser était vraiment trop forte. Il ignorait que cela pouvait être possible. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, son corps se mouvait de lui-même.

Malgré tout, l'immobilité du Gryffondor l'étonnait. Il le regardait les yeux confus et peut être, un peu peureux aussi mais il ne se débattait pas. Son esprit trop embrumé ne cherchait pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Tout ce qui l'intéressait à ce moment était les lèvres de Potter. Le professeur avait de plus en plus chaud et il se sentait étrange. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ce besoin impérieux de s'emparer de la bouche de qui que ce soit. Ne pouvant résister d'avantage, Snape se pencha en douceur vers le Sauveur avant de poser ses lèvres sur la bouche de son vis à vis. Ce dernier eut un tel sursaut de surprise que Severus se figea. Tout à coup, il prit conscience de ses actes et bondit en arrière. Il dévisagea Potter horrifié.

\- Merde ! s'étrangla-t-il.

Le Gryffondor continua à le fixer , les yeux grands comme des soucoupes et les bras ballants. Complètement désarmé.

« Mais que diable ai-je fait!? » S'écrit Snape, horripilé.

Il écarquilla les yeux, ne veulant pas croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il recula en rougissant de honte avant de se détourner abruptement. Il lui ordonna d'une voix qu'il espérait dure et froide:

\- Allez-vous en!

Avant de se rappeler ce c'etait lui qui avait déjà été retenu Potter alors que ce dernier souhaite partir quelques minutes plus tôt. Il siffla un «NON», traversa la pièce et s'enfuit, lâchement, il était bien conscient, en faisant claquer sa robe de sorcier.

* * *

 **Il est plus long ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bien le bonjour à tous!**

 **Oui j'avais dit que je posterais les mercredis mais c'est la fin de trimestre et les profs sont fous et nous mettent contrôle sur contrôle alors je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Il avançait droit devant lui, rapidement, cherchant à s'éloigner le plus vite et le plus possible des cachots mais surtout de Potter. Snape ne comprenait pas. Il avait agit sans même réfléchir. Il s'était laissé guider par ses envies et voilà où il en était maintenant : lui, fuyant un morveux qui l'excédé et qu'il détestait i peine quelques jours. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas su se contrôler. Courir, voilà ce qu'il souhaitait. Courir ou transplaner afin de mettre le plus de distance possible mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il était contraint de marcher, certes, vite mais ce n'était pas assez rapide.

Les murs et les torches filaient sur ses côtés. Les couloirs étaient dans un silence de cathédrale, seuls le bruit de ses pas précipités et le claquement de sa robe se faisaient entendre.

Snape émergea dans la Cour de Poudlard où la nuit commençait à tomber, laissant les ténèbres l'emporter. De ce fait, il n'y avait pas un chat à l'horizon. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu avec l'envie de crier contre lui et sa stupidité, contre Potter, contre Lupin.

Malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait se le permettre. Alors il ne fit rien, il resta là, le regard fixe et les poings serrés au point de faire blanchir ses jointures, tremblant de colère et de honte. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi agir d'une telle façon ? C'était incompréhensible et inexplicable. _« Mais quel idiot ! »_ il avait des envies de meurtre, dirigé contre la personne qu'il jugeait coupable de ce qu'il venait de se produire : Dumbledore. Ce vieux fou avait eu la bonne idée d'envoyer Potter. De toutes les personnes qu'il avait à sa disposition et à qui il aurait pu demander, il avait fallu qu'il l'envoie LUI ! ALORS QU'IL SAVAIT !

Non mais sérieusement il s'attendait à quoi exactement ? Parce que, si le but de Dumbledore était de faire en sorte que lui et Potter se détestent d'avantage, il n'y avait pas meilleur manière de s'y prendre. S'il y avait eu une petite chance, ne serai-ce qu'infime, que leur relation ne s'arrange, elle venait d'être réduite à néon. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que le Gryffondor pouvait, un tout, moment porter plainte contre lui pour harcèlement sexuel. Il était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou à cause des conneries de son directeur. Que pouvait-il faire alors ?

\- Je vais rester ici pour l'instant. Du moins jusqu'à que je sois sûr que Potter ait bien quitté les cachots.

Il lui était encore possible d'éviter Dumbledore, autrement il n'était pas certain qu'il saurait gérer ses pulsions meurtrier à l'encontre de son Directeur. De même, en ce qui concernait Lupin mais Potter… rien n'était moins sûr, voir impossible pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il s'agissait de son élève. Severus allait forcément être emmené à le revoir et après ce qui s'était passé, il n'avait plus la possibilité de l'ignorer ou de se comporter avec lui comme il l'avait toujours fait. Dans ce cas, comment agir ? Et Potter, qu'allait-il faire ?

Ces interrogations tournaient et tournaient dans sa tête sans lui laisser de repos. Et malheureusement, il n'avait aucune réponse. Severus en était là dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit des pas dans son dos. Tout d'abord, il se raidit, craignant que cela ne soit le Sauveur.

\- Severus ? Tout va bien ?

À l'entente de la voix, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. C'était définitivement la dernière personne à qui Snape souhaitait parler ou voir. « _Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il sûr moi, par Merlin ! »_ ragea le professeur. Il prit l'initiative de l'ignorer, espérant que le loup-garou comprendrait qu'il ne voulait pas, mais vraiment pas lui parler. Seulement, ce dernier ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

\- Severus ?

\- C'est professeur Snape pour vous ! Gronda le professeur entre ses dents, répugnant à lui parler.

Il se tourna vers le professeure de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal et le fusilla du regard. Lupin ne fut même pas un peu affecté par le comportement hostile de son collègue.

\- Avez-vous un problème _professeur ?_ Insista le loup-garou.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire !? Rétorqua acide Severus.

\- N'est-il pas normal que je m'inquiète pour vous ? Vous êtes mon collègue après tout, affirma simplement Lupin.

\- Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! Cracha Snape.

\- Vous n'avez aucunement besoin de le faire.

Le Serpentard lui tourna le dos, la colère bouillant en lui et lança :

\- Laissez-moi en paix !

\- Pas tant que vous ne m'ayez dit ce qui vous tourmente, rétorqua l'autre professeur.

\- Allez en enfer ! Cria presque Severus en l'attrapant par le devant de sa robe de sorcier.

Lupin ne broncha pas. Il se contenta de plonger son regard dans celui noir de son collègue.

\- Que s'est-il passé avez Harry, _professeur Snape_?

Il dit cela du bout au blanc, de la façon la plus neutre qui existe. Severus, lui, se figea sans voix et le regard vitreux. C'était comme si son esprit s'était vidé de tout pensée, il était telle une coquille vide.

Ils restèrent les yeux dans les yeux dans un silence de mort. L'un attendant une réponse, l'autre tentant de reconstituer le cheminement de ses pensées, de comprendre comment diable l'autre était au courant.

\- Professeur !

Son ton s'était durci. Severus reprenait, petit à petit, pied dans la réalité et la première chose qu'il remarqua était que Lupin semblait en colère, très en colère. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi, le visage aussi fermé, lui qui était, en principe,toujours serein et détendu.

Lupin ce dégagea des poings du Serpentard, qui d'ailleurs ne pensa même pas à le retenir. Il était encore en état de choc, et son esprit était encore trop embrouillé pour qu'il cherche à analyser la situation correctement. Si bien qu'il ne trouva absolument rien à répondre. Pourtant, le loup-garou n'avez pas bougé et attendait toujours que Snape daigne lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était produit avec Potter.

\- Répondez ! Qu'avez vous fait ? Insista Lupin.

\- Mais de quoi diable me parlez-vous ? S'enquit Snape.

Bluffer, c'était ce qu'il avait trouvé de mieux à faire au vu de la situation. Après tout, le Maradeur ne pouvait pas vraiment être au courant,si ? « _Bien sur que non ! Comment ça pourrait être possible ? »_ se rassura le maître des potions _._ Lupin ne fut pas dupe.

 _-_ Arrêtez de jouer la comédie, Severus ! Gronda le loup-garou.

\- Snape ! C'est Professeur Snape !

Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, grinça des dents, commençant à perdre sérieusement patience. Le Serpentard, pour sa part, reprenait à chaque secondes d'avantage ses esprits. Il réfléchit à cent à l'heure : comme réalisé précédemment, il était totalement impossible que Potter ait eut le temps d'aller tout raconter à son toutou alors tout allait bien ! Severus bomba le torse, reprenant contenance. Il rétorqua de sa voix glaciale habituelle :

\- J'ignore à quoi vous faites allusion.

Les trait de Lupin se durcirent, la colère déformait son visage.

\- Vraiment ? Articula-t-il sarcastiquement. Dans ce cas, je suppose que vous ne saviez pas que Harry était dans votre bureau. Encore moins qu'il en est sortit en courant et presque en larme.

Snape se figea, le sang quitta son visage et l'aire se bloqua dans ses poumons. Son assurance à peine revenu, venait de se faire à nouveau la malle. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ?

Il pouvait difficilement lui dire la vérité. C'était définitivement impensable de tenter de lui expliquer qu'il s'était énervé envers Potter parce que ce dernier ne souhaitait pas manger en sa compagnie ! Et comment dire à Lupin qu'une rage noire s'était emparée de son être à la mention du lien si particulier qu'ils entretenaient, lui et Potter. Quelle serait sa réaction s'il lui dévoiler son envie d'embrasser son élève et son geste dans les cachots?

Peu importe comment Snape envisageait la chose, il ne gagner rien à lui dire. Ce serait même suicidaire de révéler tout ne serai-ce qu'une petite partie de l'histoire. Alors que dire ?

Dumbledore ne semblait pas s'opposer à une hypothétique relation entre Snape et Potter mais qu'en était-il du loup-garou ?

Il ne lui restait pas masse de choix :

* Bluffer ? Il avait déjà échoué.

*Ne pas lui répondre et partir ? C'était possible. Ce ne serait pas facile, le loup-garou risquait de pas le laisser faire. Ceci dit, cela restait faisable mais Lupin reviendrait forcément à la charge.

* Noyer le poisson en répondant à ses question par d'autres questions ? C'était sa spécialité et la seule solution envisageable pour l'instant.

Severus se racla la gorge et en le regardant de haut, lui demanda :

\- Que faisiez-vous dans les cachots Lupin ?

Le regard de son collègue se noircit d'avantage et il se mit légèrement à trembler. Il paraissait se battre intérieurement, faisant un effort surhumain pour se contrôler.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait à Harry !? Grinça Lunard sans desserrer les dents.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je lui ai fait quelque chose ? Rétorqua Severus.

Lupin fit claquer ses dents de colère.

\- Arrêtez ça !

\- C'est plutôt à vous d'arrêter votre paranoïa!

Snape était bien conscient de jouer avec les nerfs du Maradeur seulement il lui était inconcevable de lui dévoiler quoique ce soit. Il remarqua que les muscles des bras de Lupin ne cessaient de se contracter et de se décontracter sous l'effet de la colère sous sa robe de sorcier. D'instinct, le Serpentard mit sa main dans sa poche et attrapa sa baguette magique.

\- Bordel ! Mais à quoi est-ce que vous jouez, Snape !

\- Professeur ! Professeur Snape ! C'est pourtant pas difficile à retenir ! Le repris Severus.

Un grognement s'échappa de la gorge de Lupin. Il vint l'attraper à son tour par le devant de sa robe. Il approcha son visage de celui de Snape.

\- Répondez ! Qu'avez vous fait à Harry ?

Son regard était fou. L'animal semblait prendre le contrôle de Lupin. _« C'est pas bon ! »_ pensa le maître des potions.

Il fallait absolument qu'il s'échappe de cette situation qui tournait au vinaigre.

Le vent se leva faisant voleter et claquer leur robes. Leurs cheveux étaient ballotter en tous sens. Severus se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, son esprit travaillant à toute allure.

Il fusilla Lupin du regard et approcha d'avantage leur visages.

\- Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre, murmura Severus en articulant bien clairement afin que l'autre l'intégrer comme il fallait. Le loup-garou grogna à nouveau et lui montra les crocs prêt à répliquer mais le Serpentard ne lui en laissa pas le loisir. Il s'arracha à son emprise et passa à coté de lui en le bousculant. L'autre perdit l'équilibre mais se rattrapa in extremis. Il voulu rattraper Severus mais ce dernier c'était déjà éloigné.

Snape savez que son collègue ne lui courirait pas après. C'était de toute façon inutile, il ne lui dirait rien. Il l'entendit siffler de rage.

\- Severus !

L'interpellé l'ignora. C'était fini pour aujourd'hui mais il reviendra à la charge ce n'était à ne pas douter. Snape improvisera à ce moment là.

* * *

 **Merci pour vos reviews et pour votre patience ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut!**

 **J'ai réussit à respecter mon planning! Bon faut dire que ce chapitre était moins long à réécrire que le 8^. ^**

 **Merci de continuer de me suivre malgré mes constants retards.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Les plateaux étaient toujours sur le bureau et même si Severus n'avait presque rien avalé de la journée, il n'avait plus faim. D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître son plateau puis après une petite réflexion, il convoqua Dobby, l'elfe de maison qui apparu quelques secondes après. En voyant Snape qui n'avait pas pour habitude de faire appel aux elfes de maison, il lâcha un petit cri de surprise.

\- Monsieur… Monsieur a appelé Dobby ?… Dobby est très honoré…

Snape le fit taire d'un regard. L'elfe baissa la tête et se mis a triturer le morceau de tissu qui lui servait d'habit. De tous les elfes de maison de Poudlard, Dobby était de loin celui que Severus préférait. Il n'appréciait, en général, pas les elfes et autres créatures magiques pour autant l'esprit effronté et le dévouement duquel faisait preuve Dobby lui plaisait bien. Ceci dit, pour rien au monde le professeur ne l'admettrait.

\- Prends ce plateau et amène le à Harry Potter, ordonna Severus en désignant le plateau resté sur le bureau.

L'elfe jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction du bureau et pâlit.

\- Monsieur… Dobby n'a pas l'autorisation… s'affola Dobby.

\- Vous, les elfes, n'avez pas le droit de sortir de la nourritures des cuisines ou de la Grande Salle, le coupa le professeur.

\- Mais… Monsieur… tenta l'elfe tout en cherchant un objet qui pourrait lui servir d'arme pour se punir.

Le maître des potion avait bien compris le comportement de Dobby et il sourit intérieurement : la créature tout en lui disant non car c'était les ordres de Dumbledore cherchait quand même comment faire pour les contourner. Il semblait vraiment prêt à tout pour Potter.

\- Nous ne sommes ni dans les cuisines ni dans la Salle Commune alors tu n'enfreint aucune règle !

Dobby se stoppa comprenant la situation.

\- Dépêche toi d'emmener ce repas à Potter, il n'a pas dîner, ordonna Snape.

L'elfe se précipita vers son bureau et disparu avec le plateau en une fraction de secondes.

Severus resta un moment au beau milieu de la pièce, les bras ballants et la tête vide. Il n'avait ps faim et la fatigue n'était pas de la partie. Ne sachant que faire d'autre, il décida de prendre une douche. Cela fait, il prit un paquet de devoirs et entreprit de les corriger. Mais le courage lui manquait et son esprits trop embrouillé par les questions qui étaient revenues le hanter, entravait sa concentration.

Toute la scène avec Potter ne cessait de passer et repasser dans sa tête. Un sentiment de désespoirs s'immisça en lui et se mélangea à sa colère. Severus ne savait ni à quel moment il avait envisager une hypothétique relation avec le Gryffondor ni s'il en avait seulement envisagé une mais une chose était sûr, il était blessé. Après tout, Potter lavait clairement repoussé. Peu importe la façon donc le Serpentard voyait et revoyait la scène, il s'agissait clairement et simplement d'un rejet. D'un autre côté, Snape savait au plus profond de lui même que Potter n'aurait jamais accepté d'avoir une quelconque relation avec lui, autre que celle élève-professeur. Tout le monde connaissait l'animosité qu'ils entretenaient. Et lui, mieux que personne, savait que le plus jeune ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Pour autant, un rejet aussi claire et prévisible qu'il puisse être, était toujours douloureux.

Il était pathétique et en colère. Cette dernier prenait lentement le contrôle comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Le professeur ne tenta pas de résister. Il se contenta de se prendre la tête dans les mains.

Dorénavant, Potter allait sûrement le fuir et lui ne pourrait rien y faire. D'ailleurs, cette histoire allait forcément renforcer le lien entre Lupin et Potter.

« _Lupin ! Toujours Lupin ! »_ Severus avait envie de le faire disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Il grogna de rage et balaya du bras son bureau envoyant valser toutes les parchemins. Un seul d'entre eux resta à sa place et comme par hasard, il s'agissait de celui du Gryffondor. Prit d'un excès de rage, il l'attrapa et le déchira. Sa rage était telle, qu'il avait envie de tout casser ou alors de se servir de quelqu'un comme de punching-ball. Pour quoi n'avait-il passé sa colère s'exprimer dans la cour lorsqu'il était avec Lupin ? Il aurait peut-être du, bien que cela lui coûtait d'admettre que son collègue était plus fort que lui , du moins physiquement. Même s'il en avait pas l'aire.

Soudain, il eut une idée un peu farfelue. Il se leva calmement malgré son état réel, alla son sa chambre, prit son oreiller qu'il posa à plat sur son lit, face à lui. Puis, il se mit à le frapper. D'abord lentement, tentant de garder un semblant de calme et de fierté mais sa rage le submergea complètement. Ses coups devinrent de plus en plus rapides et violents. Tout à coup, il s'arrêta, prit sa baguette qu'il avait posée sur sa table de chevet avant de se laver, et jeta un sort d'insonorisation à la pièce. Cela fait, il repris là où il s'était arrêté. Des coups d'une puissance inuits pleuvaient sur l'oreiller accompagnés de cris et de grognements sauvages.

C'était la première fois que Severus se sentait aussi hors de lui, dévoré par la colère, la haine, le désespoirs et,quelque part, par la tristesse.

L'oreiller finit par le lasser alors il le balança à travers la chambre. Il atterrit en plein dans le seul cadre qu'il possédait qui vint s'écraser au sol. Un hurlement strident sortit du cadre et l'accompagna tout au long de sa chute.

Seulement, Snape n'était toujours pas calme alors il empoigna sa lampe de chevet et l'envoya contre le mur. Elle explosa en milles morceaux plongeant la chambre dans l'obscurité.

Ayant perdu ses repères visuels, le Serpentard resta immobile. Ses membres se mirent à trembler. La colère venait enfin de le quitter et une vague de tristesse déferla sur lui. Ses jambes lâchèrent et Severus s'écroula à genoux comme une poupée de chiffons. Pour la première fois depuis des années, des larmes coulèrent, se traçant un chemin sur ses pommettes et ses joues. Un sanglot lui échappa , brisant le silence qui s'était installé. Il ne mima même pas le geste de s'essuyer les joues, ses membres auraient de toute façon refusé de se mouvoir. Tout le monde avait bon dire que Severus ne possédait pas de cœur, pourtant à ce moment, cet organe qu'il n'était pas sensé avoir lui faisait horriblement mal.

« _J'ai l'aire minable à pleurer comme une jeune fille brisée ! »_ rit-il sarcastiquement . Si quelqu'un le trouvait là dans un état lamentable , lui le professeur froid, insensible et détesté de tous, sa magnifique réputation en prendrait un sacré coup. Après, il pouvait être sûr que plus personne ne le prendrait au sérieux. Et si ça venait aux oreilles de Potter, ce dernier aurait là sa revanche. Il se moquerait et le tournerait au ridicule. S'il le voyait dans cet état, il tomberait au plus bas , déjà que le Gryffondor ne le portait pas en grande estime ! Il avait vraiment tout foutu en l'air !

 _« Merde ! Depuis quand je suis si fleure bleue, moi !? »_ C'était ridicule, il fallait que Severus se reprenne en main.

Mais ce soir, il en avait pas la force alors il se contenta de se mettre sur le dos à même le sol. Il ne se laissera plus mener par ses sentiments, il allait tout refouler au fond de lui même comme il avait toujours fait. Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Exténué par les événements, Snape s'endormit sur cette résolution.

* * *

 **Je me suis rendu compte que si je maintient cette allure de postage, je vais vite arriver au moment de l'histoire qui n'est pas encore écrite... Même si l'écriture avance plutôt pas mal.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour bonjour.**

 **Ouii j'ai un jour de retard mais admettez quand même que je m'améliore: avant c'était plus d'une semaine!**

 **Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Ce fut un bruit de papier froissé qui sortit de son sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement, tourna la tête et se fit agresser par une vive lumière. Il grimaça et se frotta le visage. « _Bordel qu 'est-ce que je fais au sol !? »_

\- Mme. Pomfresh connaît de très bons sorts contre les courbatures, vous devriez aller la voir Severus.

Snape se redressa précipitamment, ce qui lui arracha un couinement de douleur.

Le Directeur Dumbledore était assit sur le lit et dégustait des chocogrenouillestout en observant le professeur de potions, un peu moqueur. Snape se leva et remit ses vêtements en place le plus rapidement et dignement possible. Du moins aussi dignement qu'il pouvait l'être étant en pyjama et totalement décoiffé. Il se redressa ses épaules et soutint le regard rieur du Directeur, fièrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ?

Tout à coup, Dumbledore devint sérieux et se pencha sur lui en plissant les yeux.

\- Vous avez pleuré, déclara-t-il de bout au blanc.

Snape en resta estomaqué, il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de rosir et de se détourner.

\- Sortez de chez moi, Mr. Le Directeur !

\- Que c'est-il passé, Severus ? Se renseigna Dumbledore.

Le maître des potions trésaille mais se repris vite. Il devait avoir les yeux sacrément bouffis pour que son Directeur ait remarqué. Depuis aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, à part Lilly, Albus était le seul qui s'inquiète quelque peu pour lui alors il était logique qu'il se demande pour quelle raison Severus qui ne montrait jamais ses émotions, avait pleuré. D'un autre côté, il n'était pas impossible que Lupin soit allé le voir pour lui raconter ce qu'il savait sur ce qu'il s'était passé la veuille.

C'était plus rassurant de se dire que c'était à cause de ses yeux et non de Lupin que Dumbledore posait des questions.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Le Directeur se recula, un sourire au coin. Severus ne se confirait pas et ferait tout pour changer de sujet.

\- Severus avez-vous une idée de l'heure actuelle ?

Snape haussa un sourcil perplexe. Il regarda autour de lui et prit conscience de la lumière. Les cachots n'ayant pas de fenêtres, il lui était impossible de savoir l'heure grâce au soleil. Habituellement sa lampe ensorcelée lui servait de réveil et d'horloge. Seulement elle était en morceau… ou elle aurait du l'être. Il se tourna brusquement vers sa table de chevet : sa lampe était réparée comme neuve. Il ramena son attention sur Albus affolé et épouvanté. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant !

Il ne répondit pas appréhendant la réaction de Dumbledore. Celui-ci l'observait sans rien dire, ne le jugeant même pas, au contraire, il semblait compréhensif. Finalement, au bout de longues minutes qui lui semblèrent des heures, le plus âgé se leva, lui fit un signe de tête puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

Severus le suivit des yeux sans chercher à l'arrêter. Le son de la porte qui se refermait la sorti de sa léthargie. Son manque de professionnalisme lui sauta au visage, le faisant pâlir.

D'un coup de baguette rageur, il ordonna sa chambre. Avec un second, il se prépara , changeant et nettoyant ses vêtements.

Il trouva son bureau couvert de rouleaux qui avaient volés de part et autre de la pièce. Un sort remit tout en un tas sur le bureau. Seuls les morceaux du devoir de Potter restèrent éparpillés. Il une soudaine envie de les faire disparaître de sa vue mais il secoua la tête en un soupire et envoya un sort pour le réparer et le remettre avec le reste, à la place.

Il alla voir l'heure qu'affichait l'horloge murale dans sa salle de classe et il en resta sans voix, stupéfié. La journée était déjà largement entamée : il était onze heure pile, son dernier cours.

Le sort s'acharnait vraiment sur lui, sa prochaine classe était la _sienne !_

À ce moment, un brouhaha se fit entendre au loin et se rapprochait de plus en plus. Son cœur rata un battement puis se mit à battre la chamade. _« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? »_

Severus n'était pas prêt, mais alors pas du tout. Plus le bruit se faisait fort, plus son cœur s'emballait et appréhendait leur arrivée.

Il inspira un grand coup et jeta un regard circulaire. Son cours, tout comme lui, n'était pas prê grogna mécontent.

\- Tant pis, va falloir que je les fasse se déplacer dans la pièce.

Cela n'avait rien pour lui plaire mais il n'avait pas le choix. S'il ne s'était pas comporté comme une ridicule jeune fille fleur bleu, il ne serait pas en retard et son cours serait prêt à accueillir les élèves. Il ne pouvait qu'à s'en prendre à lui même de s'être mis dans cette situation pour le moins dérangeante et désagréable.

Il serra les dents de colère. Sa mauvaise humeur habituelle reprit le contrôle de son corps et de ses émotions. Dumbledore avait vraiment choisit le bon moment pour venir le réveiller mais surtout pour partir avant que Snape n'ait compris tout ce qui ce passait. Si jamais il avait la bonne idée de se remontrer, Severus se jettera sur lui pour lui faire regretter ses décisions idiotes.

Il prit un livre de potions sur une de ses étagères et se dirigea vers le tableau. Seulement, les élèves étaient déjà à la porte et le bruit était insupportable. Snape avait espéré pouvoir préparer un minimum son cours avant de les faire entrer mais là, ils lui cassaient littéralement les oreilles. Alors il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas énergique et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Le silence tomba comme une enclume sur le groupe d'adolescents. Il les fusilla du regard. Quelques Gryffondors tressaillirent, apeurés et d'autres évitèrent de le regarder. La majorité des Serpentards ricanèrent, seulement quelques-uns suivirent le mouvement des l'élèves de l'autre maison.

Une rapide observation lui permit de confirmer que Potter n'était pas présent. Rien d'étonnant au vu de ce qui s'était passé mais au fond de lui, Severus en fut blessé. Sa patience étant déjà à bout, l'absence du Gryffondore ne fit que l'empirer alors il fit volte face et s'engouffra dans la salle suivit d'un troupeau d'élèves muets comme des carpes.

* * *

 **Je suis vraiment désolée s'il y a des fautes. Je poste souvent à la bourre parce que j'entreprends de taper le chapitre à poster souvent à la dernière minutes ( très souvent par manque de temps ou de moyen de le faire) et je tape vraiment lentement, du coup j'ai pas toujours le temps de me relire.**

 **Si vous en voyez, dites le moi comme ça je le corrigerais.**

 **merci.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Voila le chapitre 11! Merci pour toutes les reviews!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Pendant que ses élèves s'installaient, Severus entreprit d'écrire la recette de la potion au tableau. Il aurait très pu le faire comme à son habitude et le faire d'un sort mais là, il avait besoin de s'occuper les mains et l'esprit. Seulement le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins se faisaient entendre lorsque quelqu'un se gratta la gorge comme pour ce faire remarquer. Il décida de l'ignorait mais la personne toussa bien décidé à attirer son attention. Snape ferma les yeux exaspéré, franchement il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Il se tourna pour faire face à la classe. Ron Weasley levait une main tremblante. Le professeur le maudit intérieurement, comme il aurait voulu que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que ce roucain insupportable. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire entrer la tête dans les épaules pourtant il maintint sa main levée, bien en évidence. Severus était sûr que l'envie de la baisser devait être vraiment forte. Le Serpentard était prêt à parier qu'il allait lui sortir une excuse bidon à l'absence de son ami, lui qui était toujours à le couvrir peu importe comment. Ça l'énervait, Weasley l'énervait. Une parie de lui, voulait l'ignorer et continuer le cours comme si de rien alors que l'autre ne voulait qu'une chose : savoir la raison à la non présence de Potter.

La première option le tentait bien mais le roux faisait preuve de courage surtout au vu de l'humeur de Severus. Ce garçon n'aimait pas se faire remarquer durant les cours et surtout pas dans le sien depuis que la guerre était finie. Pourtant il se tenait là, la main bien en évidence, Granger le couvant des yeux. Toujours aussi soudé ce trio là.

Ils n'avaient plus rien à prouver à personne, surtout pas leur courage. Personne n'ignorait qu'ils étaient ceux qui en avaient le plus bavé durant la guerre contre Voltdemort. Pourtant, le jeune homme tremblait de peur à l'idée de lui adresser la parole alors qu'il avait su tenir tête à des sorciers beaucoup plus dangereux que le pauvre professeur de potions qu'était Severus. Ce dernier rigola silencieusement et s'approcha de sa place. Le jeune homme se figeait au fur et à mesure que la distance les séparant diminuait. Il se planta devant le roux, le regardant de haut, menaçant, comme il savait si bien le faire.

Le Gryffondore déglutit.

\- Un problème Mr. Weasley ?

\- Euh…il se racla la gorge et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières comme pour remettre ses idées au claire.

\- Avez-vous perdu votre langue ? le pressa Snape.

Les serpentards ricanèrent et le roux tassa d'avantage sur lui-même. Severus le vit se mordre la lèvre avant de s'exprimer, articulant tout d'une seule traite.

\- Harry m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il aura un peu de retard en raison d'un rendez-vous avec le Directeur Dumbledore.

À la fin de sa tirade, il baisa la tête faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire. Severus, lui s'était figé sur place,oubliant qu'il se trouvait dans une salle de classe et que tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux donc sur lui.

Qu'est-ce que le Sauveur était allé dire au Directeur ? Porter plainte ? Si c'était vraiment le cas, le professeur allait au devant de gros problèmes. Même ça ne semblait pas le déranger de savoir qu'un professeur avait des sentiments plutôt bizarre vis à vis d'un de ses élèves. Mais aurait-il aurait vraiment eut le courage de le faire ? Oui bien sûr que oui, il s'agissait de Potter, l'Élu. C'était très probable mais pas certain. Alors pour quelle autre raison aurait-il rendez-vous avec Albus ? Peut être qu'il ne veut plus suivre ses cours ? Non, c'était peu probable, il aurait eu à s'expliquer, ce qui revenait à sa première idée.

Dans tous les cas, que comptait-il faire, lui Severus ?

Il déglutit. Il avait envie de sortir de cette salle, de disparaître. Il dut se retenir de se précipiter dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Pour s'expliquer voir même s'excuser s'il le fallait. Lorsqu'il fit un pas vers la porte, une chaise racla le sol, ce qui le ramena à la réalité. Il était sensé donner un cours. Alors, il cligna des paupières et jeta un regard circulaire. Tout le monde attendait une réaction de sa part.

Il ne pouvait définitivement pas laisser en plan sa classe. Garder les apparence et prétendre que le sort, la vie de Potter lui importait peu. Les apparences, c'était quelques chose d'extrêmement important dans leur société. Qu'arriverait-il si leur histoire venait à se savoir ? Sûrement rien de bon.

Snape devait suivre son bon sens. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son bureau.

\- Moins 10 points pour les Gryffondor. Tout le monde se doit d'être à l'heure même Potter !

Le professeur savait que c'était absolument injuste mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Severus avait toujours était comme ça, et il ne ratait jamais une opportunité de s'en prendre à Potter. Cela aurait réveillé des soupçons s'il avait changé sa façon d'être. Les élèves de sa maison rivale s'indignèrent alors que ceux de sa maison rigolèrent fier de leur professeur.

Severus fit face à ses élèves après quelques secondes. Personne ne travaillait, ils étaient tous dans un combat de regards noirs, plein animosité.

Ces gosses lui tapaient sûr le système ! Il cogna sa paume sur son bureau pour faire arrêter ce cirque.

\- La potion ne va pas se réaliser toute seule! Bossez ! Ou j'enlève des points à chacun d'entre vous!s'énerva Snape.

Cette excès de fureur refroidit tout le monde. Ils se hâtèrent de faire la mise en place du matériel , se déplaçant d'un coin à l'autre pour prendre des ingrédients, tel des fourmis.

Pendant ce temps, Snape s'était assit et s'était perdu dans ses réflexions. Il pouvait se voiler la face autant qu'il le voulait, se convaincre que Potter ne l'intéressait pas, la simple idée qu'il disparaisse de son entourage l'horripilait.

Arriverait forcément le moment où Potter devrait quitter Poudlard, mais envisager cela le m'était encore plus en colère qu'il ne m'était déjà alors il chassa cette idée de son esprit. Pourtant à une époque Severus ne rêvait que de ce moment, il n'aurait plus à se coltiner le Sauveur ni se insupportables acolytes.

Mais cela n'était plus d'actualité bien qu'il ne sache pas à quel moment ses sentiments envers Potter avaient changés. A quel moment, il s'était rendu compte que Potter n'était plus un enfant mais un homme. La seule qui était sûr, c'était qu'il craignait le moment où Potter partirait et lui ne pourrait rien y faire.

Le maître des potions en était là de ses réflexions lorsque Londubat fit exploser, pour la énième fois de l'année, son chaudron. Des filles crièrent mais à part les deux pots de colles de Potter, personne ne se porta à son secours.

Severus grogna puis se passa les mains sur le visage à bout de patience. Il se leva mais à peine avait-il fait trois pas que quelqu'un toqua à al porte. Snape se stoppa et se tourna tout doucement vers la porte. Il envoya aux oubliettes Londubat et son chaudron, plus rien ne comptait à part la personne qui s'apprêtait à passer le seuil de cette porte. _Il_ était là. Il était pétrifié sur place. Potter ouvrit la porte et le regarda. Severus pâlit et reteint son souffle. Leur regards se croisèrent mais le Gryffondordétourna le sien précipitamment. Le professeur ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son élève, appréhendant sa réaction.

\- Je suis désolé, déclara le brun d'une vois neutre.

Il se tourna vers sa place, l'ignorant complètement. Severus eut la sensation qu'on lui jetait un sot d'eau glacée dans le dos. Potter se figea horrifié avant de se précipiter vers quelque chose dans la salle.

Snape s'attendait à tout sauf à de l'indifférence. Il eut envie de l'arrêter, de l'obliger à le regardait, de lui ordonner de ne pas l'ignorait de la sorte mais il n'en fit rien.

Severus entendit vaguement quelqu'un l'appeler une première fois seulement son esprit s'était déconnecté.

\- PROFESSEUR ! L'interpella de nouveau Granger, affolée.

La jeune fille avait tellement haussé la voix que cela résonna dans toute la pièce. Un brouhaha de plus plus intense emplissait la salle. Mais l'esprit de Severus était toujours embrumé et son corps refusait toujours de bouger, comme si on l'avait coulé dans du béton. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à quitter Potter des yeux.

Ce dernier avec l'aide de Granger remirent le chaudron en place et tentèrent, à coup de sorts, de faire disparaître la potion qui recouvrait le sol, les plans de travail et Londubat qui hurlait et se tortillait de douleur. Potter et Granger tournaient autour de leur ami en lui parlant, le rassurant autant qu'ils le pouvaient. La jeune fille s'adressa au Sauveur affolée presque hystérique avant de porter son attention sur Snape.

Ce dernier la vit bouger les lèvres rapidement mais ses paroles furent incompréhensibles pour son cerveau en berne. Tout ce qui lui importait était que Potter avait décidé de l'ignorait. De faire comme si ce qui s'était passé n'avait jamais eut lieu et c'était peut être mieux ainsi. Seulement, Snape s'était préparé à tout, à de la colère, de la honte, de la peur, du mépris à absolument tout sauf à cette totale indifférence. Severus s'était-il tourmenté innutilement ? Non, Potter n'avait pas le droit de l'ignorer. Il n'avait pas le droit de le mettre dans cet état et d'ensuite faire comme si ça n'avait aucune importance.

Snape n'allait pas laisser passer ça, il en était pas question. Il était Severus Snape par Merlin ! Celui qu'on disait, certes, insensible à tout et froid comme la glace mais qui ne laisser personne jouer avec ses sentiments. Il allait lui faire regretter.

Severus avait compris depuis fort longtemps que la meilleur façon de cacher ses sentiments était de les transformer en colère. Ce qu'il fit reprenant lentement le contrôle de lui-même, dissipant ainsi le brouillard qui l'entravait.

* * *

 **Encore merci ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 12!**

 **Il m'aura pris du temps celui là.**

 **J'ai commencé une nouvelle fic sur le couple Eren/Levi étant donné que cela arrive peu à peu à son terme^^**

 **Si ça vous intéresse, elle s'appelle** ** _l'amour n'a pas de frontières._**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Lorsqu'il fut en fin en état de réfléchir correctement, il remarqua que Potter lui hurlait dessus, rageusement.

\- PROFESSEUR SEVERUS SNAPE ! BORDEL, FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE A LA FIN ! NEVILLE EST EN TRAIN DE SOUFFRIR LE MARTYRE ET VOUS, VOUS ETES A MA REGARDER L'ESPRIT AILLEURS !

Ce fut seulement à ces mots que Severus remit les pieds dans la réalité. Des paroles affolées, des cris de douleur de Londubat, les hurlements horreurs, les commentaires moqueurs des Serpentards ainsi que les cris haineux de Potter le frappèrent de plein fouet. C'était la première fois qu'il perdait ainsi le contrôle d'une classe. Il détacha les yeux de Potter pour les poser sur le malheureux qui s'égosillait de douleur au sol. « _La potion ! »_ s'écria mentalement Snape. Cette dernière était très dangereux en contact de la peau et pouvait être très mortelle ! « _Oh, merde !_ ». Soudain le Sauveur se leva d'un bond et vint l'attraper par le devant de sa robe.

\- MERDE ! MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS BOUGER OUI ! lui hurla-t-il au visage en le secouant.

« _Près, trop près..._ » pensa Severus. Potter était absolument trop proche pour que sa conscience ne reste tranquille. Il crut durant un court instant qu'il allait à nouveau perdre ses moyens mais un cris de Granger le ramena sur terre.

Il s'arracha de l'emprise du brun et se précipita vers le blessé en bousculant Potter au passage. D'un mouvement rapide du poignet, il fit disparaître la potion répondue sur le sol et sur tout ce qui entourait le chaudron, Londubat compris. Mais le mal était fait et son élève était dans un piteux état. Le rondouillard avait le visage couvert de cloques rougeâtres, quelques unes ayant éclatées faisaient ruisseler du sang le long des chaires meurtries. La robe ne fut pas épargnée, brûlée, elle laissait apercevoir les chaires à vives et sanguinolentes. Des cris horrifiés et dégoûtés s'élevèrent dans la salle à a vue des blessures. Des filles comme des garçons s'évanouirent et même Granger qui pourtant durant la guerre avait vu des plaies bien pire que cela, tourna de l'œil. Sûrement parce qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses amis. Le roucain se précipita à son chevet.

\- HERMIONE !

\- SEV...

\- SILENCE ! hurla Snape.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la pièce entre coupé seulement par quelques sanglots. Le professeur ignora le regard meurtrié de Potter et celui fusillant de Weasley.

\- Vous là-bas. Snape désigna une jeune fille Serpentard du doigt. Allez prévenir Mme Pomfresh que j'arrive avec un élève brûlé par une potion.

La jeune fille bondit et détala de la salle sans attendre. Severus donna ses ordres tout en se baissant pour attraper Londubat dans ses bras avec des mouvements doux. Le sang imprégna ses robes mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. C'était sa faute tout ce qui se passaient, il avait perdu le contrôle de lui même et du coup ça avait dégénéré. Il songea même pas à soutenir le regard noir de Potter ou de ce justifier de quelque façons que ça soit sachant d'avance que si Londubat gardait des séquelles de cet accident, le Sauveur et d'autres personnes ne lui pardonneraient jamais et lui feraient payer. Ce qui serait en toute logique normal.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il se tourna et fit disparaître toutes les autres potions , il ne tenait pas à qu'un autre élève se blesse à cause de la panique pendant qu'il ne serait pas là et ordonna :

\- Éteignez tous les chaudrons et rangez vos affaires dans le plus grand calme !

Puis, il quitta la pièce sans plus de cérémonie. C'était dans ces moments qu'il maudissait le plus Dumbledore et ses règles à la con. Ne pas pouvoir transplaner alors qu'il s'agissait d'une urgence ! Soit disant pour la sécurité des élèves ! « _Putain de conneries !_ » Le trajet des cachots à l'infirmerie ne lui avait jamais semblait si long. Surtout qu'il entendait et ressentait la présence de Potter qui le suivait. Le Gryffondor dans ses bras se cessait de gémir. Il pressa le pas.

Ils quittèrent les sous-sols et lorsqu'ils furent dans la cour, Snape remarqua que Londubat s'était tu. « _Non, non ! C'est pas bon ça_ » Il accéléra d'avantage.

\- LONDUBAT ! REVEILLEZ-VOUS ! Ordonna Severus d'une voix forte en le secouant légèrement.

Potter attrapa le bras de Snape afin de pouvoir se pencher sur son ami tout en gardant la même allure.

\- Neville, Neville ! Aller réveilles-toi ! Le supplia presque le sauveur.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux difficilement et gémit faiblement.

\- Bien Londubat restez bien avec nous.

Le professeur jeta un coup d'œil à Potter. Ce dernier était toujours accroché à son bras et observé le blessé, soucieux.

\- Professeur accélérez, faut aller plus vite ! S'impatienta le Sauveur.

Snape grogna furibond.

\- A moins que je ne me mette à courir, j'ai peur que je ne puisse pas accélérer d'avantage !

\- Si vous en êtes incapable alors passez le moi ! Répliqua acide Potter.

Severus serra les dents, empêchant une injure mal placée de franchir ses lèvres. Il dit à la place, bien que cela lui coûta de garder son calme :

\- Ce n'est pas une question de capacité ou non Potter.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Si vous aviez su vous comporter en adulte après ce qui s'est passé hier soir, on en serait pas là !

Severus se figea il ne s'y attendait pas. Il le regarda, interloqué, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma n'ayant rien à répondre à cela.

L'Élu soupira exaspéré et le tira pour le faire avancer, impatient.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de délibérer là dessus, professeur. Si on ne se dépêche pas, son état risque de s'empirer.

Comme pour lui donner raison, Londubat gémit. Potter avait raison, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Ils repartirent de bon train, n'étant plus très loin de l'infirmerie. Potter tirait toujours le professeur sans que ce dernier ne cherche à se dégager ou à résister.

\- Potter...

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite professeur, le coupa le brun.

Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de continuer :

\- Je ne suis pas idiot et encore moins aveugle. Bien que j'ignore ce qui vous arrive et que je ne comprends vraiment pas votre comportement...

Snape commença sérieusement à paniquer. Inconsciemment il resserra se prise sur Londubat ce qui lui arracha un petit cris de protestation. Son élève n'était pas tout à fait conscient mais l'idée qu'il puisse entendre ce que Potter allait dire ne lui plaisait guère. Cela pourrait se montrer dangereux.

Il serra les dents et lui intimida :

\- Taisez-vous Potter.

Mais le brun à lunettes ne l'entendait pas de cette façon.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous et ce quelque chose me concerne, pas vrai professeur Snape ? S'enquit son élève en s'arrêtant devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

Ils se firent face durant deux longues secondes puis le Sauveur ouvrit la porte et se précipita à l'intérieur entraînant les deux autres à sa suite.

A peine eurent-ils franchi le pas de la porte que l'infirmière se jeta sur eux. Elle prit Londubat des bras de Severus avec toute la précaution possible tout en posant un tas de questions concernant l'accident. Le maître des potions était tellement assagit de questions qu'il eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la signification des paroles du Gryffondor.

Ce fut seulement lorsque infirmière finit par se taire qu'il commença à y songer.

Potter avait donc remarqué que Snape se comportait d'une drôle de façon en sa présence, c'est à dire que le savoir dans les parages le dérangeait fortement. Ce qui, en soi, n'était pas différent de l'habitude, ils n'avaient jamais pu se supporter. Seulement, les choses avaient changées et ce n'était plus seulement sa présence qui le dérangeait mais aussi, et surtout, les pensées déplacées qu'il réveillait dans son esprit. Avait-il conscience de ce fait ? Sûrement pas ou alors dans une moindre mesure. Ses agissements dernièrement avaient de quoi porter à confusion. Ce qui le ramener sans cesse à la même question : qu'allait-il faire en ce qui concernait Potter ?

Severus avait, certes, déjà prit sa décision la veille : refouler ses sentiments. Sans pour autant laisser Potter l'ignorait seulement comment aller agir son élève ? Allait-il continuer dans son idée principale ?

\- Severus !

Il sursauta et se maudit de s'être laisser surprendre. Il se tourna vers sa collègue.

\- Vous semblait ailleurs et vous serrez beaucoup trop fort ce bandage ! Le réprimanda-t-elle.

Severus se mordit la lèvres rageusement et desserra le bandage. Il observa du coin de l'œil Potter. Ce dernier n'avait même pas levé les yeux dans sa direction, s'appliquant à panser les plaies de son ami. Ce qui eut le don d'énerver Snape d'avantage.

Finalement après avoir déshabillé, nettoyé, désinfecté puis panser les plaies de Londubat, l'infirmière leur fit signe de partir ou plutôt, elle les chassa de l'infirmerie.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc un faire une partie du chemin ensemble. Potter marchait à un bon mètre devant Snape dans un silence de cathédrale. Cela n'aidait en rien Snape qui au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, avait de plus en plus les nerfs en pelote. A bout de patience, le Serpentard l'interpella :

\- Potter !

L'interpellé s'arrêta.

\- Un problème professeur Snape ? S'enquit le brun d'une voix neutre et sans se retourner.

Severus ferma les yeux, inspira un grand coup pour se calmer puis s'approcha du brun :

\- Êtes-vous bipolaire Potter ? Le questionna sarcastiquement le professeur.

Son élève s'était raidit à son approche, ce qui l'avait fait sourire. Mais son sourire effaça lorsque le Gryffondor plongea son regard dans le sien. Potter était clairement en colère et pas qu'un peu. Alors sans réfléchir, le maître des potions lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna avec lui. Passé la surprise, le Sauveur se débattit, résistant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Mais c'était sans compter la force de Snape qui était supérieur à celle de l'élève.

\- Eh ! Lâchez-moi ! S'écria le brun.

Snape se stoppa et lui fit face.

\- Non et arrêtez de vous débattre !

\- NON MAIS C'EST QUOI VOTRE PROBLÈME A LA FIN !?

\- Taisez-vous, siffla Severus.

\- Lâchez-moi, gronda Potter en tirant sur son bras.

\- Non.

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ME VOULEZ !

Il tira encore mais le professeur resserra la prise.

\- Calmez-vous Potter, ordonna-t-il.

Le Gryffondor s'étrangla avant d'éclater de rire.

\- ME CALMER !? ME CLAMER ! VOUS EN AVAIT DES BONNES VOUS !

Severus grogna exaspéré. Il allait exploser lui aussi, la patience n'avait jamais était son fort.

\- Je ne fait rien vous faire alors cessez de me péter les oreilles !

\- Alors lâchez-moi ! Répliqua Potter.

\- Non.

Severus entendit des voix d'élèves au loin, les cours de la matinée étaient finis. Il recommença à le tirer faisant la sourde oreille à ses protestations.

\- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ME LÂCHER OUI !

Severus se tourna et le chopa par le devant de sa robe de sorcier.

\- Écoutez Potter, je vous le répète : je ne vais rien vous faire, alors pour l'amour du ciel, arrêtez vos jérémiades !

Le Gryffondor arrêta de tenter de se dérober à son emprise et le fusilla du regard.

\- Allez-vous faire foutre Snape ! Siffla Potter.

Severus souffla à bout de patience.

\- Il faut qu'on l'en parle, qu'on le mette les choses au claire.

\- Ah oui !? Et de quoi doit-on parler,professeur ? Cracha, acide, le brun.

Snape porta son regard vers le château où un troupeau d'élèves venait de se former et quelques-uns regardaient dans leur direction.

\- Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler ! Répliqua Snape.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, alors lâchez-moi !

\- C'est pourtant vous qui avait lancé le sujet, lui rappela le Serpentard.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez...

\- Vous me rapprochez de ne pas me comporter en adulte et qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ? Avez-vous la mémoire courte au point de l'avoir déjà oublié ?

\- Mon ami à été blessé à cause de vous ! Lui reprocha Potter.

\- Je n'ai pas fait sauter son chaudron ! Se défendit Snape.

\- Non c'est vrai mais vous étiez figé comme une statut alors qu'on vous appelait au secoure ! Et pourquoi ? Parce que ma vue vous a totalement déstabilisé au point de coup couper de la réalité ! Rappela le Gryffondor, l'œil mauvais.

Potter ne criait plus et semblait plus calme mais Severus savait que ce n'était qu'une façade, en réalité le brun bouillonnait intérieurement. Lui même n'était pas en reste mais le temps lui avait permis d'apprendre à gérer sa colère, à garder son sang froid, même s'il fallait avouer que dernièrement, il n'avait pas très bien réussit à le faire.

\- Potter...

\- Professeur,, pas la peine de nier. Je vous l'ai déjà dit je ne suis pas idiot.

\- Alors l'idiot que vous n'êtes pas préfère avoir cette conversation à la vue et au su de tous ?

Potter regarda derrière lui et se crispa. Des élèves venaient dans leur direction et d'autres les observaient surpris ou perplexes. Il rapporta son attention sur Snape et déclara :

\- Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire.

Le Sauveur voulu s'en aller mais Severus ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Potter serra les poings et sans le regarder lui ordonna une dernière fois :

\- Lâchez-moi.

\- Non. Vous n'avez peut-être rien à me dire mais moi j'ai à vous parler.

Severus regarda autour d'eux :

\- Et j'aimerais autant le faire ne privé.

Il fixa son élève qui avait baissé le visage en tremblant. Les poings blanchis à force de les serrer avec force. On aurait dit une bombe prête à exploser.

\- Lâc...

\- Je le ferais si vous m'assurez que vous ne vous enfuirez pas.

\- Et pourquoi je vous suivrais ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Snape le regarda las. Le Gryffondor ne semblait vraiment pas disposé à l'écouter. Il ne cherchait plus à se dégager par la force mais refusait toujours de bouger de là où ils étaient, résistant à Severus.

\- Bien, murmura Snape.

Il le lâcha en fin et instinctivement, ébouriffa ses cheveux déjà en pétard avant de tourner les talons. À peine eut-il fait trois pas qu'il prit conscience de son geste. Il piqua un magnifique phare. « _Merde ! Je continue à faire des truc bizarre !_ » Il se mordit la lèvre mais ne put empêcher un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. « _Ses cheveux sont vraiment doux..._ » Severus était tellement mortifié des conséquence qu'aurait ce simple geste qu'il ne remarqua ni les yeux exorbités des élèves qui avaient intercepté son geste ni l'aire perdu de Potter.

* * *

 **J'essaierais de poster la suite rapidement ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Voilà le chapitre 13! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Le maître des potions se dirigea vers la salle sur commande, il aurait pu aller aux cachots mais il y avait des événements qui s'y étaient déroulés et qu'il souhaitait ardemment oublier, pour l'instant.

Au bout de quelques pas, il se rendit compte que des pas le suivaient et du se faire violence pour ne pas se retourner et vérifier que c'était bien Potter à sa suite. « _Il a donc envie (ou besoin ?) de me parler..._ » ricana intérieurement Snape. Ils firent le trajet en silence, le Gryffondor faisant bien attention de rester à trois mètres derrière son professeur.

Arrivés dans le couloir de la salle sur commande, Snape se posta devant le mur sur lequel la porte de la salle apparaîtrait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son élève, il semblait toujours énervé mais tout de même plus calme que quelques minutes auparavant. Le Gryffondor s'appuya sur le mur opposé et fixa le sol attendant que le professeur se décide d'appeler la salle.

Ce dernier récita la formule et environ cinq secondes plus tard, la porte apparue. Sans un regard pour Potter, il s'engouffra à l'intérieur. La salle avait créé un salon avec deux fauteuils d'un gris démodé ainsi qu'un canapé de même couleur. Une table en verre était au centre, sur un tapis vert et rouge délavé. « _C'est affreux !_ » grimaça Snape.

\- C'est horrible ! Marmonna Potter dégoûté.

La remarque fit sourire Severus qui se dirigea ensuite vers l'un des fauteuils. Le plus jeune préféra le canapé. Puis le silence. Un des ces silence gênant et lourd qui met mal à l'aise qui conque se trouvent dans les parages et que personne ne sait comment briser.

Le jeune homme était tendu, de colère mais pas seulement. Un autre sentiment faisait son nid dans son esprit, sentiment sur le quel Snape ne pouvait mettre de nom. Et puis lui aussi était tendu, nerveux.

Potter leva enfin les yeux vers les siens et ils se fixèrent comme s'ils se défiaient d'être le premier à briser le silence. C'était d'une idiotie monstre. Le pire c'était que Snape savait que normalement c'était à lui de prendre la parole en premier étant donné que c'était lui-même qui avait tenu à qu'ils mettent les choses aux claires. Pour tant, il ne le fit pas , sa fierté l'entravé et l'empêchait d'agir alors même que cette dernière s'en avait déjà prit un sacré coup dans les dents. Dès qu'il se remémorait sa réaction de jeune fille de la veille ou son baiser avec Potter dans le bureau, il avait envie de disparaître de la surface de la Terre.

\- Bon alors ? De quoi voulez-vous me parler ? Finit par demander le Sauveur, les yeux dans le vide .

\- Je…

Severus referma la bouche ne sachant quoi dire. Il avait bien l'attention de lui parler seulement il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre ni par où commencer. Il ne savait tout simplement pas qu'est-ce qu'il devait lui dire ou non ! Franchement, Snape ne pouvait pas lui sortir que lui, le professeur le plus détesté de tout Poudlard, celui qui lui avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs depuis qu'il était arrivé, celui envers qui il portait la plus grande rancœur et qu'il ne pouvait supporter en photo. Accessoirement son professeur de potions qui avait le double de son âges, avait des pulsions étranges et déplacées à son égare. Ce qui pourrait expliquer son baiser. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui dire qu'il avait été jusqu'à se branler en pensant à lui !Non, c'était absolument pas une bonne idée et cela ne plairait sûrement pas à son élève.

Snape tourna la tête dans le but de cacher les rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur ses joues. « _Pathétique !_ » se réprimanda-t-il.

Il n'avait jamais rougit auparavant et depuis quelques temps, il n'arrêtait pas et c'était toujours à cause Potter ! Comme si ce dernier avait appuyé sur un bouton qui déclenchait ses rougissements à répétition. Et c'était franchement malaisant à force.

\- Professeur ?

Il reporta son attention sur Potter qui le fixait, en attente d'une réponse. « _Bon sang !_ » affronter Potter se révélait beaucoup plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait cru au départ.

Comment commencer la discussion ? Il pouvait s'excuser tout d'abord pour ce qu'il s'était passé dans les cachots. Oui s'était une bonne idée s'il mettait de coté sa fierté et puis au fond, il n'en était pas désolé.

Puis soudain, avant que Severus ne prenne une décision, Potter se leva en soupirant. Il semblait déçu ? « _Je me fais des idées..._ »

\- Un problème Potter ? S'enquit Snape.

Le Gryffondor évita son regard puis ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer sans rien dire. Le professeur se leva à son tour, ayant une impression de déjà vu. Il était hors de question qu'il ne quitte la salle sans qu'ils n'aient parlé.

\- Écoutez professeur Snape, je…

\- Je suis désolé Mr. Potter, le coupa Severus.

Son élève se figea. Les mots étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes et il était loin de se douter ce qu'ils engendraient.

\- Déso...lé ?

Cette fois, le brun s'était totalement détourné de Snape et avait la voix tremblante bien que cela soit à peine perceptible. Snape ne le voyait plus que dos et même comme ça, il pouvait se rendre compte qu'il avait dit ce qu'il fallait pas. Pourtant, il continua :

\- Oui, je regrette ce qui s'est passé.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte !_ » s'horrifia Severus. Il n'en pensait pas un mot !

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas et les mots s'enchaînaient sans que Snape ne puisse rien y faire, creusant sa propre tombe.

\- Je n'ai pas d'explication à vous donner à ce sujet alors je vous propose qu'on oublie tous ces malheureux incidents.

Un silence lourd tomba dans la pièce, écrasant tout sur son passage. Ce fut Potter qui le brisa quelque minutes plus tard, d'une voix à peine audible.

\- B-bien.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce précipitamment sans laisser le temps au professeur de le retenir, ni par des mots ni par des gestes. Il resta planté là, immobile comme un parfait imbécile, fixant la porte.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Murmura-t-il en passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux gras.

A la base, il ne voulait qu'arranger les choses et au final, il n'avait fait que les empirer. Il venait de perdre, peut-être, sa seule chance d'arranger leur relation. Sa maudite fierté et sa nature avaient repris le dessus sans prendre en compte ses vrais désirs et lui comme un idiot, avait laissé faire. Pathétique, il était pathétique !

Et la revoilà sa fidèle la colère qui revenait à la charge. Snape se laissa submerger, c'était plus facile que de faire face à la réalité. Il donna un énorme coup de pied rageur dans la table qui vola en morceaux, avant de quitter à son tour la salle sur commande.

L'après-midi se déroula dans le brouillard. Severus donna ses cours de manière mécanique, sa mauvaise humeur remise en place, tel un bouclier. Il s'obligeait à oublier tous les derniers événements comme il l'avait suggéré à Potter. Bien qu'il ne s'explique pas d'où lui était venu cette idée. Elle était d'un absurde ! Malgré toutes ses tentatives, il n'arrivait pas à effacer ce qui s'était passé. Snape avait du se rendre à l'évidence, il ne voulait pas oublier car il contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Potter, il ne regrettait rien. La seule chose qu'il se reprochait vraiment était l'accident avec Londubat.

Ce jour là, il resta à nouveau dans les cachots sans se nourrir, donnant ses cours s'en remarquer quelles classes passaient dans la salle. Pour autant, aucun autre accident ou incident ne fut à déplorer. Les cours finis, il prit le temps de tout ranger et nettoyer avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Le professeur eut un moment de doute face à la grande porte avant de finalement entrer en faisant bien attention à mettre en place son masque de professeur insensible et froid.

Snape vit quelques regards se tourner dans sa direction dont celui de Dumbledore. Ce dernier avait un drôle de petit sourire au coin, franchement pas rassurant. Il décida de l'ignorer. Il s'assit et entrepris de se servir en nourriture lorsqu'il aperçut Lupin qui se dirigeait droit sur lui. Snape s'obligea à rester immobile alors qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, quitter la table voir même la salle avant l'arrivée de son collègue.

\- Bonjours Severus, le salua poliment le loup-garou en s'installant à ses côtés.

\- Professeur Snape ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous le répéter !? Le rembourra Severus.

Il porta une bouchée à sa bouche tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers Lupin. Celui-ci, le fixait, un sourire sympathique, amical, moqueur ? aux lèvres. Le Maradeur reporta son attention sur son assiette en secouant doucement la tête tout en émettant un petit rire. C'était le Lupin calme, posé, compréhensible que tout le monde connaissait. Il ne semblait plus en colère ou alors il savait très bien le cacher. « _Bon, tant qu'il ne m'adresse pas la parole, je pourrait gérer._ » pensa Snape. Même s'il avait vraiment envie de l'étrangler.

Le maître des potions lança un regard circulaire dans la pièce. _Il_ n'était pas présent bien que _ses_ amis le soient.

\- Harry n'est pas venu en cours cet après-midi, vous ne sauriez pas pourquoi ?

« _Ah le revoilà qui revient avec ses grosses pattes !_ »

Severus serra les dents. Il savait que Lupin reviendrait à la charge mais il était loin d'imaginer qu'il le ferait là, devant tout le monde.

\- Vous savez Severus, ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Harry de louper les cours, et encore moins les miens. Sans vouloir me vanter.

Le Serpentard le regarda furieux.

\- Je ne suis pas son père ! Je ne connais pas ses moindres faits et gestes !

\- Pourtant, vous aimeriez, pas vrai ?

Severus fronça les sourcils, encore cette histoire !

\- Vous recommencez à raconter des conneries.

\- Aurais-je eu tort la première fois, _professeur Snape ?_ S'enquit Lupin, moqueur.

Snape pinça les lèvres. Ils avaient effectivement déjà eu cette conversation et ça n'avait rien mené de bon. C'était au début d'année, un soir au dîner.

Ce jour là, Snape était en train de dîner lorsque Lupin s'était installé à côté de lui et c'était mis à raconter tout un tas de trucs inintéressants que Severus n'avait pas écouté. Du moins jusqu'à qu'il ne commence à parler de Potter.

\- Harry a changé, vous ne trouvez pas Severus ?

Le regard de Snape s'était systématiquement porté sur Potter et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le détailler de tête aux pieds. Son visage s'était fait plus viril, plus adulte. Il était beau à n'en pas douter. Ses yeux verts offraient un contraste des plus merveilleux avec ses cheveux noirs corbeau. Il avait grandit également et son corps s'était développé fabuleusement bien à cause des entraînements de Quiddich mais surtout à cause de la guerre.

\- Vous aussi vous avez changé Severus, avait déclaré Lupin.

Cette remarque avait arraché le professeur de sa contemplation. Il s'était tourné vers le loup-garou, sceptique.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez là ?

\- Le regard que vous portez sur Harry s'est adouci, avait fait remarquer son collègue.

Severus avait levé les sourcils, interrogateur. Lupin avait rit.

\- Vous le dévorez du regard mon cher Severus !

Son regard s'était assombri. Il n'appréciait pas qu'on se moque de lui. Pourtant, il l'avait laisser continuer non sans le fusiller des yeux.

\- Vous êtes difficile à lire et à comprendre Severus. Vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un d'expressif.

Snape s'était détourné du Maradeur et son regard s'était posé sur Potter qui riait avec ses amis, naturellement, comme si sa place de son regard avait toujours était là. Il n'écoutait plus Lupin que d'une oreille.

\- N'avez-vous ressentit l'envie d'être à la place de Ron ? D'être plus proche avec Harry, plus _intime_? Avait demandé Lupin calmement, mine de rien.

A ce moment là, Severus avait beugué, se figeant soudainement. Il avait observé Weasley. Ce dernier avait passé un bras à travers les épaules de Sauveur avant qu'ils ne quittent la salle, suivis de Granger qui rigolait.

\- Vous n'avez jamais envié ma relation avec Harry ? Avait insisté Lupin.

Un ange était passé... Il s'était tourné doucement vers son collègue qui le regardait en souriant. Et ça avait été de trop. Le loup-garou se moquait de lui, il en était sur. Une colère sourde était montée en lui qu'il avait réprimé avec difficulté.

\- Allez en enfer vous et vos conneries !

Puis il s'était levé et avait quitté la salle.

Seulement depuis, il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Et voilà où cela l'avait amené : Severus n'était peut être pas au point d'envier le roucain ou même Lupin. Il détestait toujours autant son collègue mais il fallait bien qu'il admette que la relation qu'ils entretenaient, le loup-garou et Potter, le faisait littéralement rager. Quand à être plis _intime_? L'avait-il souhaité ? Il repensa à ses drôles de désirs en vers le brun à la cicatrice et il admit que oui, il l'avait souhaité et le souhaitait toujours seulement toutes ses chances avaient volées en éclats.

Lupin avait eu en quelque sorte raison mais il ne lui avouerait pour rien au monde.

\- Dites-moi en quoi ma vie privée vous intéresse-t-elle autant ?

Lupin rit.

\- Elle m'intéresse des l'instant qu'elle concerne Harry.

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit et Snape se tourna brusquement vers celle-ci. Ce n'était pas _lui,_ juste Rusard. Il soupira, un peu déçut.

\- Je ne veux que vous aider Severus, l'informa Lupin un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

Le maître des potions le regarda du coin de l'œil, le regard mauvais.

\- Je n'ai aucunement besoin de votre aide, grogna-t-il.

\- Oui, bien sur, se contenta de répondre le loup-garou.

Ils finirent leur repas en silence.

Avant de retourner dans les cachots, Snape vérifia une dernière fois si Potter n'était pas dans la salle mais le Gryffondor resta introuvable.

* * *

 **Merci pour vos magnifiques reviews. J'y répondrais lorsque j'aurai du temps c'est promis.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucroucouscous!**

 **Tout d'abord je m'excuse du retard mais j'ai perdu ma clé USB où j'avais enregistré toutes mes histoires... alors j'ai passer pas mal de temps à la chercher, sans résultat.**

 **Et j'avais beaucoup de contrôles et le bac blanc qui arrive donc j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire.**

 **Donc me tuer pas, s'il vous plait!**

 **Enfin, voilà le chapitre 14 ! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, Potter ne se montra pas non plus. Snape eut bon attendre jusqu'à la dernière minutes pour quitter la Salle Commune, le Gryffondor resta invisible.

Le professeur tenta de se convaincre que ce n'était pas grave, après tout ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quitté Poudlard, pas vrai ? Seulement, cela l'obséda toute la matinée. Pourquoi est-ce que le Gryffondor évitait la Grande Salle ? Il n'y avait plus de problème, normalement. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour oublier les derniers événements et continuer leur vie respective comme si de rien. Alors c'était quoi son problème ? Comment comptait-il faire pour que les choses redeviennent comme avant s'ils ne se voyaient plus ?

Au déjeuné, Severus fut le premier à entrer dans la salle. Et il eut bon resté durant toute la pause de midi, le brun à la cicatrice resta invisible. Ce qui eut le don de l'énerver vraiment beaucoup.

Plus l'après-midi se déroulait, et plus la colère de Severus grandissait. Les élèves durent enduraient sa mauvaise humeur, qui aller en se dégradant à l'approche du cours avec la classe de Potter, sans protester.

Puis enfin, la fameuse heure arriva ! Snape était nerveux, impatient et tendu comme un adolescent lors de son premier rendez-vous. Il s'assit à son bureau et fixa la porte. Les élèves commencèrent à entrer, les uns à la suite des autres : d'abord les Serpentards puis les Gryffondor. Vint en dernier Weasley et Granger mais nulle trace de Potter.

Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. Il attendit, les yeux rivés sur la porte restée ouverte. Mais la Sauveur ne se montra pas.

Snape serra les poings à s'en faire pâlir les phalanges, se leva et ferma la porte d'un sort. Elle claqua brutalement faisant frémir de peur plus d'un. Puis, abruptement, il s'approcha du pupitre de Weasley.

\- Où est Potter !? Tonna sa voix, froide comme la glace.

Le roux sursauta avant d'appeler au secours d'un regard l'autre pot de colle de Granger.

\- Eh…Eh bien… il se racla la gorge en jetant des regards affolés autour de lui, mais personne ne lui vint en aide.

\- Parlez !

La patience n'était pas de mise, Severus faisait déjà énormément d'effort pour se contrôler.

\- Professeur, Harry…commença Granger.

\- 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor ! Je ne vous ai pas sonné sais tout ! La coupa le professeur en la foudroyant du regard.

Mais cette dernière ne se laissa pas démonter, ayant connu bien pire.

\- Harry n'allait…

\- Taisez-vous !

\- Vous voulez savoir où est Harry ! Je ne fais que répondre à votre question ! répliqua la jeune fille acide.

Elle s'était levé et soutenait son regard sans sourciller, le regard noir. Cette effronterie lui faisait penser à Potter. Cette façon qu'ils avaient tous les deux d'être trop courageux au point que cela en devenait idiot et pathétique !

Sauf que là, celui qui était idiot et pathétique c'était lui, parce qu'elle avait totalement raison. Il voulait savoir où se trouvait Potter seulement il ne pouvait pas perdre la face. Il se devait de se comporter comme l'habitude pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons.

L'attention de toute la classe était fixée sur eux. Des regards admiratifs et/ou horrifiés de la part des Gryffondors envers Granger, craintif envers Snape. Les Serpentards, eux, jetaient des regards moqueurs et/ou méprisants à la jeune fille et des regards d'accords, qui donnaient totalement raison à Severus. Pour autant personne ne pipa mot.

\- Est-ce là votre façon de considérer ? Trop idiot et incapable pour répondre sans que vous n'ayez à intervenir !? rétorqua Severus sarcastique.

Des ricanements se firent entendre. Il la vit pincer les lèvres, furieuse. Il venait de toucher une corde sensible.

Le roucain, lui aurait pu devenir une torche vivante, tellement il rougissait de honte et de rage. Il se leva et fit face à Snape, retrouvant son courage de durant la guerre, les poings serrés, les sourcils froncés et tremblant de colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire de savoir où est Harry ? grinça le Gryffondor.

\- 50 point…

\- Arrêtez ça ! Vous posez des questions mais vous refusez d'entendre les réponses ! Cracha rageusement Weasley sans lui laisser de temps de répliquer. Vous vous fichez bien de savoir où se trouve Harry ! Tout ce que vous voulez c'est lui faire la misère ! Même quand il n'est pas là, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de trouver une excuse pour vous en prendre à lui ! Foutez-lui la paix à la fin ! gueula Weasley hors de lui.

A la fin de sa tirade, le roux était à bout de souffle mais soutenait le regard meurtrier de son professeur.

Severus serrait tellement les poings que ses ongles s'enfonçaient profondément dans ses paumes, faisant s'écouler lentement un filet de sang le long de ses mains. Il avait envie de le pulvériser, de le tabasser jusqu'à que mort s'ensuive, de lui envoyer à la figure tous les sort impardonnables et douloureux qu'il connaissait. Pourtant il ne fit rien, se contentant de respirer profondément pour se calmer. Potter ne lui aurait jamais pardonné s'il touchait un seul cheveu de son ami.

Snape s'approcha jusqu'à le surplomber de toute sa hauteur, menaçant. Il siffla entre ses dent :

\- 350 points de moins pour Gryffondor et deux mois de colles Mr. Weasley !

Ce dernier eut un rire forcé, se redressa d'avantage et le regarda avec tout le mépris, la rage, la rancœur, la haine qu'il lui portait. Puis, il assembla ses affaires et quitta la salle la tête haute.

Ce fut le silence total, tout le monde était sur le choc de ce qui venait de se produire. Ronald Weasley se rebellait ! Ça avait de quoi laisser sans voix.

Snape en resta quelques minutes interdit, avant de se reprendre ne main. Il remarqua que Granger se tenait toujours debout en colère alors que son visage paraissait neutre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore Miss. Granger !?

\- Ron ne connait pas _toute_ l'histoire, il ne pouvait donc pas vous répondre, _professeur,_ l'informa la brune en tentant tant bien que mal de contenir sa voix qui tremblait sous l'effet de la colère.

Snape ouvrit la bouche prêt à répliquer rageusement lorsque son cerveau décrypta l'information.

Elle savait ! Il lui avait donc dit !

Snape pâlit. Il était tiraillait entre son envie de savoir la raison de l'absence de Potter, ce qu'elle savait exactement et la nécessité de dissimuler tout l'histoire. De plus cette idiote venait de dire ça devant toute la classe ! Était-elle inconsciente au point de ne pas comprendre ce que cela pourrait engendrer !?

Heureusement, personne ne semblait avoir compris l'illusion. Il savait que la meilleure chose à faire était de faire celui qui ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir, de se désintéresser de Potter pour le moment et de lui enlever des points juste pour la forme. Seulement, ce n'était pas sa raison qui avait le dessus alors même s'il savait que son acharnement pouvait porter à confusion, il ne put s'empêcher de la questionner.

\- Pourquoi n'est-il pas en cours ?

Sa voix était méconnaissable, trop douce et soucieuse pour être la sienne. Severus se racla la gorge et Granger haussa un sourcil surprise et décontenancée.

\- Il a eu des problèmes…avec une certaine personne. Ça l'a un peu chamboulé… il n'est pour ainsi dire…hm… pas au meilleur de sa forme, souffla la jeune fille en cherchant bien ses mots.

Le professeur était si absorbé par ses paroles qu'il lui fallut un moment avant de comprendre qu'elle avait fini de parler. Ces mots n'avaient rien pour le rassurer et ne faisaient qu'ajouter d'autres questions en plus de celles qu'il avait déjà.

Granger s'assit après avoir regardé Severus droit dans les yeux comme si elle cherchait des explications dans ses yeux. Le maître des potions voulut la questionner d'avantage avant de se rappeler qu'il avait un cours à donner et que ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment pour poser des questions. Alors, il se tourna vers le tableau sur lequel, il fit apparaitre la recette de la nouvelle potion.

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans la classe, chacun donnant son option sur la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'être témoins.

Snape se retourna abruptement, reprenant à la perfection son rôle de professeur satanique.

\- Silence ! Au boulot et que ça saute!

L'accident étant clos pour le moment, tout le monde s'activa faisant fi de l'humeur massacrante de leur professeur.

Durant le reste de la journée, Snape ne cessa de penser aux paroles de Granger et de Weasley ainsi qu'à toute cette histoire abracadabrante.

Alors Potter n'irai pas bien et ce serait de sa faute ? C'était plutôt Severus qui ne savait pas où il en était avec tout ça ! Et puis, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour tout oublier. Alors où était le problème !?

Severus avait loupé quelque chose mais il ignorait quoi exactement. Il avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas se précipiter dans la chambre du garçon pour avoir des explications et ainsi, éclaircir quelques points.

Le Serpentard ne s'était jamais sentit aussi perdu. Il avait l'impression d'expérimenter beaucoup de premières fois à cause où grâce à Potter. De plus, Severus avait vraiment envie de le voir au point d'avoir l'impression de l'apercevoir partout où il allait. Et ce désir ne fit que s'amplifier par la suite.

* * *

 **On arrive à la fin! Enfin presque, j'ai le brouillon du chapitre 15 et le 16 est en cours d'écriture! Mais ça sent la fin à plein nez^^**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, elles me réchauffent le cœur et me poussent à finir l'histoire. Cette fic sera la première que je mène au bout et ça grâce à ceux qui me suivent. Merci infiniment!**

 **D'ailleurs, comme celle-là est presque, j'ai commencé à en écrire une autre sur Shingeki no kyojin, sur le couple Eren/Levi, elle s'appelle l'amour n'a pas de frontière, si jamais elle vous intéresse...**

 **Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien...^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ne me tuez pas si vous voulez avoir la suite!**

 **Je suis absolument désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis pour poster ce chapitre mais faut dire qu'il m'a donné du fils à retordre!**

 **Et puis il y a eu le bac blanc, les contrôles, les dossiers pour l'après bac et faut le dire aussi la flemme d'écrire... enfin il est enfin écrit, c'est ce qui compte!**

 **Et faut que je vous raconte aussi que ce chapitre a faille être posté il y a une ou deux semaine mais l'ordi à beugé pile au moment où j'allais le posté du coup, bah j'ai perdu mon chapitre alors que j'avais passé deux heures à l'écrire! En plus, j'était vachement fière du rendu mais bon... j'ai tout perdu - -' Et j'ai pas eu le courage de le récrire tout de suite après, ce qui explique aussi son retard.**

 **Faut comprendre aussi que même si j'aime écrire, ce n'est pas le centre de mon univers et que, étant en fin d'année de terminale, j'aurai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire à cause du bac alors soyez compréhensifs^^**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Durant la semaine qui suivie, Potter fut comme porté disparu, du moins du point de vue de Snape, ne se montrons ni aux repas ni aux cours de potions. Volatilisé.

Snape tenta même de le surprendre, un mince espoir de le voir pour s'expliquer et s'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie en étant le premier à entrer dans la Grande Salle aux heures des repas et étant toujours le dernier à la quitter. Mais cela ne donna aucun résultat.

A chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression de le voir dans la salle, au détour d'un couloir, dans les jardins ou encore dans la cours du lycée, il se trouvait que c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

Après plusieurs jours à tenter, ne serait-ce que, de l'apercevoir, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il y avait un problème avec Potter.

Cette conclusion en tête, le professeur réussit plus ou moins à se convaincre qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, après tout, ils avaient clarifié les choses. Il réussit même à se fourrer dans la tête que ce n'était important, que ce n'était nullement de son ressort et que si le Gryffondor loupait les cours de potions, il devait aussi louper ceux des autres matières.

Cela fonctionna jusqu'au jour où il demanda, mine de rien, à ses collègues si Potter suivait bien leur cours.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise de constater que les seuls cours que loupait le Survivant n'étaient autres que les siens !

La rage l'avait consumé durant plusieurs heures avant qu'elle ne finisse par retomber, petit à petit laissant place à une douleur dont Severus ignorait la provenance, puis à une tristesse qu'il n'aurait su expliquer.

Potter l'évitait et ce simple constat lui fit aussi mal que la perte de sa mère, lui écrasant la poitrine douloureusement. Malgré cela et aussi étonnant que cela pouvait paraitre, Severus n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Tout était de sa faute. Si la situation s'était autant dégradée, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas su se maîtriser.

Et le temps fila. Les heures et les jours filèrent sans que Snape n'aperçoive Potter.

A chaque cours séché, le maître des potions retirait de plus en plus aux Gryffondor, espérant que le sort de sa maison finisse par le faire réagir ou que ses camarades le force à revenir, en vain. Severus attendait jusqu'à la dernière minute pour débuter son cours dans l'espoir fou de le voir débarquer tout rouge et essoufflé d'avoir couru à cause d'un retard. Mais la porte restait inéluctablement close cours après cours.

Le Serpentard posa des questions, à droite à gauche tentant de savoir l'état de Potter, et la même réponse revenait sans cesse, bien que formulée différemment : « il est malade », « il ne se sent pas bien » de la part des élèves. Dans ces cas-là, Snape avait envie de leur crier d'arrêter de se foutre de sa gueule, que l'on ne tombait pas malade que durant un cours, qui se trouvait, bizarrement être le sien ! Mais à la place, il se contentait de pincer des lèvres avant de tourner les talons, ignorant l'étau qui lui enserrait le cœur de jour en jour, de plus en plus fort.

De la part de ses collègues, c'était « Il semble aller bien, il ne loupe jamais mes cours. Mais si vous avez des questions ou des doutes, demandez au professeur Lupin ou au Directeur.» Cela lui donnait des envies meurtres.

Bien sûr, il avait questionné Lupin qui lui avait sorti :

\- Je ne peux rien vous dire Severus. Demandez-lui directement si vous voulez savoir comment il va et pour quelle raison il évite vos cours.

Ce à quoi, Snape n'avait rien répondu. Il avait serrait les points avant de tourner les talons sans même prendre la peine de le corriger.

Quelle bonne blague ! L'interroger directement ! S'il avait pu le faire, il l'aurait déjà fait au lieu de perdre son temps à questionner les autres ! Seulement ce maudit morveux de Potter ne se montrait plus devant lui depuis leur dernière discussion dans la salle sur commande.

Ce qui l'acheva, ce fut la réponse de Dumbledore, très similaire à celle du loup-garou.

\- Secret Professionnel Severus. Allez le voir directement si vous voulez savoir quelque chose.

Snape s'était retenu de justesse de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

Il avait fini par ne plus poser des questions. Son état se dégradant de plus en plus. Tantôt, il était énervé et se montrait d'une méchanceté sans bornes avec ses élèves, tantôt, il était déprimé et tête en l'air, agissant par automatisme sans faire attention à ses actions, se foutant royalement de son entourage. Il ne quittait quasi plus les cachots à part aux heures des repas, où il se rendait à la Grande salle sans pour autant toucher à son assiette. Il ne parlait à personne, se murant dans le silence et la solitude, alors qu'il n'était déjà ni très loquasse ni très sociable.

Tout le monde pouvait voir l'aura noire qui s'était développée autour de lui, qui repoussait d'avantage les personnes en accentuant leur crainte.

Malgré la disparition soudaine de Potter de sa vie, le professeur ne cessait de penser à lui. Il ne se passait pas une seconde sans qu'il ne songe à son élève, se pesant mile et une question à son sujet. Tous les événements, même minime, qu'ils avaient vécu ensembles où ceux dont Severus était au courant bien qu'il n'ait pas participé et qui concernaient le Gryffondor, tournaient constamment dans son esprit sans jamais le laisser tranquille, déclenchant des tonnes de questions. Il n'avait aucune réponse. Snape avait bon examiné son passé, tout ce qui avait pu se passer depuis le début de l'année et avant sans jamais comprendre ce qui s'était passé entre eux, ce qui avait fait changer leur relation de professeur-élève qui se détestent à leur situation actuelle. Il y avait forcément une raison à tout cela mais Severus ne parvenait pas à mettre sa main dessus.

En quelques semaines, Severus était devenu quelqu'un d'autre, une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Lui, était une personne froide qui ne se souciait de personne d'autre que de lui-même pas celle qui ne cessait de se prendre la tête pour un homme qui se trouvait être l'élève qu'il haïssait le plus. Cela ne pouvait tout simplement pas être lui.

Mais il fallait que le professeur se rende à l'évidence, il avait changé en bien ou en mal, il ne serait le dire.

Et cela le faisait flipper.

Severus ne se reconnaissait plus et n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qui avait enclenché se chamboulement dans sa personnalité. Bien sûr, il avait admis, après des heures de déni, que la cause n'était d'autre que Potter mais le _pourquoi_ restait inlassablement flou pour lui.

Ses sentiments ? Quels sentiments, exactement ?

Le désir que le Sauveur avait réveillé en lui, allait de pair avec tout un panel de sentiments que Snape ne pouvait nommer.

D'ailleurs, ce fameux désir aurait dû disparaître avec sa disparition.

Sauf qu'au contraire, il n'en avait été que renforcé. Plus le temps passait, et plus Snape ressentait ce désir de la voir, de le sentir, de le toucher. Cela le rendait à moitié fou, au point qu'il ne supportait plus ni la présence de Lupin, ni celle de Granger et encore moi celle de Weasley pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils pouvaient voir le Gryffondor sans problème et quand ils le souhaitaient.

Il y avait tout de même, quelque chose qui le laissait perplexe : pourquoi, après lui en avoir fait toute une comédie, le loup-garou ne harcelait pas de questions comme Snape s'y attendait ? Rien. Lupin n'y avait, à aucun moment, fait référence. Il se contentait de s'installer à ses côtés à tous les repas sans jamais lui adresser la parole, juste un sourire aimable voir compatissant des fois étirait ses lèvres. Severus ne le lui rendait jamais, l'ignorant superbement.

Dumbledore avait essayé de le questionner mais Snape l'avait repoussé si brutalement que le Directeur ne s'y était plus frotté. Ce fut la dernière personne à l'approcher.

Voilà maintenant deux semaines que la Sauveur n'avait plus donné signe de vie.

Lorsque les cours finirent enfin, les élèves se hâtèrent de quitter les cachots, voulant à tout prix se soustraire à l'humeur massacrante de leur professeur. Severus était dans un mauvais jour. Il remarqua à peine ses élèves se précipités vers la sortie son esprit ailleurs. Plusieurs minutes après le départ des adolescents, Snape fixait toujours la porte. Puis il finit par se détourner de cette dernière, la ferma d'un sort et se leva en secouant la tête et soupirant de frustration et de déception : aujourd'hui non plus il ne se montrerait pas. Restait plus que le diner et un mince espoir de le voir.

Tel un automate, il entreprit de nettoyer et ranger la salle. Il avait pris l'habitude de le faire sans magie depuis la disparition de Potter afin de gagner du temps dans l'espoir de le voir débarquer dans la salle. Mais cela n'avait jamais porté ses fruits.

Il leva son bras pour effacer le tableau lorsque des coups se firent entendre à la porte. Il serra les dents et pesta mécontent, sans se donner la peine de se tourner vers la porte:

\- Que voulez-vous ?

Il entendit la personne rentrer et fermer la porte derrière elle. Puis ce fut le silence. Et alors que le professeur allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui hurler dessus, la personne se racla la gorge et lança, incertain :

\- Bonsoir Professeur.

Snape se raidit, le bras en l'air sa tête assagie d'une foule de sentiments et d'émotions assez contradictoires : la surprise, la colère, la joie, l'espoir, la haine, la perplexité… Il était juste incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Alors il resta aussi immobile qu'une statue alors que Potter semblait se rapprocher de lui doucement comme il le ferait avec un animal sauvage, craignant qu'il ne lui saute à la gorge.

\- Heu …Professeur Snape ? répéta le Sauveur.

Severus laissa lentement tomber son bras le long de son corps, laissant la colère s'immiscer partout et prenant le contrôle de tout son être comme elle l'avait toujours si bien fait.

\- Alors, vous vous montrez enfin !grinça Snape, la voix légèrement tremblante de colère.

\- J'avais besoin de réfléchir… et je…j'étais malade, tenta de se justifier Potter.

\- MALADE ! MALADE ! Gronda Severus hors de lui, VOUS DISPARAISSEZ DURANT DES JOURS ET VOUS REVENEZ EN VOUS DISSANT MALADE !

Il se tourna brusquement vers le brun à lunettes en reprenant son souffle.

\- Malade que durant mes cours, hein !? s'enquit-il entre ses dents.

Il l'attrapa par le devant de sa robe violemment.

\- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule !

\- S'était une maladie très particulière, répondit le Gryffondor du tac au tac.

Severus le repoussa avant de le frapper et serra les poings, les empêchant de s'échouer dans la face de son élève.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Potter !?

\- Des réponses, fut la seule réponse de Potter.

Silence. Ils restèrent immobiles, durant ce qui lui sembla des heures, face à face, Snape le fixant rageusement et Potter posant ses yeux partout sauf sur son professeur.

C'était une blague ! C'était lui qui disparaissait de la circulation sans laisser d'explications et il demandait des réponses !? Severus se mordit la lèvre et l'étudia alors que Potter s'emparait d'une chaise et prenait place dans l'attente que son professeur en fasse de même. Le Gryffondor paraissait avoir perdu du poids, ses joues s'étant creusées, son pâle contrastait avec les cernes violettes et ses yeux rougis. Il avait l'air fatigué, le regard voilé par ce qui semblait à de la _tristesse_? « _Non, je me fait surement des idées_ » pensa Severus.

Soupirant, il fit comme son élève et s'installa face à lui sans rien dire.

\- Je devrais vous coller pour tous les cours que vous avez osé sécher, déclara Snape afin de dissiper le silence qui avait empli la salle.

\- Pourquoi ne le faite vous pas ? Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ?

Severus fronça les sourcils avant de sourire prenant conscience d'une chose. Bizarrement, l'insolence de Potter lui avait manquée. Sa voix et ce ton lui avait manqué tout comme ses yeux si expressifs qui, à ce moment, étaient rivés sur une table derrière Severus.

\- Parce que rien ne me garantit que vous vous y rendrez.

Silence à nouveau.

Sa colère s'était dissipée ne laissant que ce sentiment de bien-être indescriptible que sa simple vue engendrait. Oui, il lui en voulait d'avoir disparu de la sorte mais le soulagement de son retour était tel que toute rancune passait au second plan.

\- Que voulez-vous Potter ? Répéta Snape voulant à tout prix comprendre pour quelle raison il l'avait évité, parce que c'était ce qui s'était passé, et pourquoi décider de revenir que maintenant.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je veux des réponses, répondit calmement le Gryffondor, toujours sans le regarder.

Cela tombait bien, lui aussi avait des questions.

\- Pourquoi éviter mes cours ?

Potter croisa ses doigts, serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, nerveusement. Il baissa la tête sans répondre avant de se racler la gorge.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous embrassé ? murmura-t-il après plusieurs essais.

Severus se crispa sur sa chaise, ne sachant que répondre. Il s'y attendait après tout, tout y était lié à ce fameux baisé mais il ne pensait pas que cette question viendrait si rapidement dans la conversation.

\- Je m'en suis excusé, il me semble.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

Une ombre passa dans ses yeux mais ce fut si bref que Snape crut rêver.

\- C'est vrai, répéta Potter d'une voix étouffée.

Le brun à lunettes tourna la tête vers l'étagère à côté du bureau, évitant Snape.

\- Mais vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

Les mains de Severus le démangeaient. Il avait envie les enfuir dans ses cheveux ébènes, de caresser ses joues, de le forcer à tourner la tête afin qu'ils se regardent les yeux dans les yeux. A la place, il croisa ses mains à son tour, réprimant toute action qu'il pourrait regretter plus tard.

Il avala sa salive, incertain de ce qu'il devrait dire.

\- Vous…vous devriez oublier cet incident Potter, lui conseilla Snape.

Mais à peine, les mots eurent franchis ses lèvres qu'il les regretta au vu de la réaction de son élève. Ce n'était visiblement pas ce qu'il fallait dire.

Le Gryffondor se tourna brusquement vers lui, le regard noir et les lèvres pincées.

« _Qu'est-ce que je raconte encore ! »_

\- Oublier ! Oublier, hein !? Souffla Potter en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Bien sûr, oublier !

Il se mit à rigoler d'un rire forcé et hystérique. Puis, il se leva, tremblant.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fous ici !?

Il planta pour la première fois de la soirée ses yeux dans ceux de Snape qui eut le souffle coupé tellement la colère et la douleur y étaient visibles à l'intérieur.

Snape voulut répliquer mais le Gryffondor ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter que ça finirai comme ça ! s'écria-t-il, la voix tremblante, en détournant la tête. Quel idiot je fais !

Potter attrapa sa tête entre ses mains en riant.

Snape ne comprenait plus rien. Des informations lui échappaient, le problème était qu'il ignorait les quelles. Il avait cru qu'oublier toute cette histoire serait la chose de mieux à faire pour eux deux mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Lorsque le Sauveur se tourna vers la porte et fit un pas, Snape se leva, prêt à le retenir mais le Gryffondor ne bougea plus.

\- Potter… de quoi vous parlez ? le questionna Snape, confus.

Son élève lui fit face, les lèvres tremblantes, les yeux emboués et les poings serrés.

\- C'est facile pour vous d'oublier ! Ca ne voulait absolument rien dire pour vous ! s'écria Potter.

Severus écarquilla les yeux, estomaqué et sans voix.

\- Vous vous fichez bien des conséquences… finit-il la voix à peine audible.

Des larmes déballèrent ses joues, laissant des sillons moyées derrière elles.

« _Bordel de merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qui passe !?_ » S'affola Snape.

Potter baissa la tête et couvrit ses yeux de ses mains avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Le choc passé, Snape s'approcha du brun en douceur, ne voulant pas l'effrayer et guidé par son instinct, il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui maladroitement. Il le sentit se raidir au début il se détendit progressivement. Potter ne lui rendit pas son étreinte mais ne chercha pas non plus à s'en dégager.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faite ? Hoqueta Potter après s'être calmé quelque peu.

Snape resserra sa prise légèrement.

\- Je vous… _console ?_ répondit-il incertain.

\- Pourquoi vous faite ça ?

Snape réfléchit à la question mais ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que :

\- Je ne sais pas.

Et ils ne dirent plus rien, se contentant de rester collés l'un à l'autre, immobiles.

* * *

 **Voilà! Pour me faire pardonné, je l'ai fait plus long que l'habitude (en fin je crois...). J'espère qu'il vous à plu.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y répondre mais sachez que je les lis tous et que c'est elles qui me donnent envie d'aller jusqu'au bout.**

 **Il semblerait que cette fic soit plus longue que ce que j'avais prévue mais bon c'est ça aussi l'imagination. XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour, bonsoir ^^**

 **Voilà la suite avec un peu de retard mais je suis en plein révisions alors j'ai peu de temps pour écrire.**

 **Les chapitres sont plus longs aussi, ce qui j'espère compense un peu mes constants retards.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

La main incertaine, Snape se mit à lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire n'ayant jamais consolé quiconque. Effrayer, engueuler, punir, mépriser, etc. tout ça, il savait très bien le faire mais consoler ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, ce n'était pas son truc.

Il le sentit se tressaillir, des sanglots silencieux le secouant, pour autant, Harry ne chercha pas à se dégager ni à protester de quelque façon que cela soit. Snape expira doucement soulagé, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration. Un sourire affectueux déforma ses lèvres.

Cela faisait des années que le contact de quelqu'un ne lui avait jamais fait autant de bien. Il se sentait si bien avec Harry dans ses bras ! « _Harry !? Depuis quand je l'appelle par son prénom !?_ »

A peine cette pensée traversa sa conscience qu'elle se perdit dans les méandres de son esprit, noyée par le plaisir de son retour, la joie de le revoir après des jours sans un seul signe de vie et la sensation si plaisante de sentir son corps pressé au sien.

Severus cessa toute réfection se contentant de profiter de l'instant.

Il ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi mais au bout d'un certain temps, le Gryffondor remua arrachant Severus de sa béatitude.

\- Vous voulez bien me lâcher maintenant, s'il vous plait ? lui demanda le Sauveur d'une voix étouffée.

Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout, et Severus était bien tenté de lui dire qu'il ne le voulait pas mais à cet instant, Harry renifla discrètement, ce qui dissuada le professeur d'ouvrir la bouche. Il desserra ses bras à contrecœur et fit un pas en arrière afin de crée un espace entre eux sans trop s'éloigner quand même.

Harry avait cessait de pleurer mais des larmes s'attardaient sur ses joues et des petits reniflements se faisaient, de temps en temps, entendre. Il leva doucement sa tête vers Snape, le nez et les yeux rouges. Ce dernier porta sa main à son visage et essuya les restes de larmes avec une infime douceur, profitant pour lui caresser le visage au passage.

L'Elu rougit et une expression troublée et décontenancée se peint sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faite ?

Severus sourit pour le rassurer, ne sachant que lui répondre, n'ayant lui-même pas la réponse à cette question. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent de surprise, pas habitué à le voir sourire. Rien d'étonnant à cela puisque Snape n'était pas l'homme le plus souriant sur Terre et les rares fois où il le faisait, ce n'était jamais sincère.

Et elle fut là, à nouveau, l'envie de s'emparer de ses lèvres, de les goûter, de les faire siennes. Snape se mordit la lèvre inférieure se retenant, la peur de le faire fuir l'entravant. Instinctivement, il lui attrapa le poignet, craignant qu'il disparaisse à nouveau sans prévenir.

Cette crainte n'aurait jamais dû exister et pourtant elle le déstabilisait et lui broyait les entrailles à cet instant même.

\- Que-Qu'est-ce qui vous…arrive Snape ? Bafouilla Potter.

Bizarrement, Severus avait l'impression que cette question ne concernait pas seulement cette situation.

\- Je… je n'en sais rien Potter, je n'en sais rien, déclara Snape après une petite réflexion.

Et il ne mentait pas, il ne savait réellement pas ce qui lui arrivait, ce qui les avait emmenés à cet état des faits, ni quel était ce sentiment qui le rendait si heureux en sa présence mais qui l'effrayait en même temps. Il n'avait plus le contrôle sur rien.

La joie qui l'emplissait en le sachant en bonne santé et à ses côtés était aussi grande que la crainte de le perdre à nouveau.

\- Je ne comprends pas Harry, lui dit Severus en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier cligna des paupières, choqué avant qu'un sourire ne se fraye un passage sur ses lèvres. La tristesse dans ses yeux céda la place à une joie non feinte.

\- Harry ? Vous m'avez appelé Harry ? répéta pour lui-même le Sauveur comme s'il n'arrivait pas à le croire.

\- Oui… aux dernières nouvelles, c'est votre p…

Snape se stoppa. Il avait vraiment utilisait son prénom pour la première fois de sa vie. Pour lui, le Sauveur avait toujours était Potter ou Mr. Potter en souvenir de son père, cet homme qu'il haïssait. C'était ce même nom qui l'avait empêchait de chercher à contraire d'avantage le Gryffondor puisque dans son esprit, son simple nom disait déjà tout. Et pourtant, là, il venait d'utilisait son prénom avec tellement de naturel !

S'il avait su que ce simple mot pouvait éclairer son visage tel un soleil, Snape l'aurait utilisé plus souvent rien que pour voir le sourire éclatant sur son visage.

« _Il est magnifique !_ »

Potter s'accrocha à lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

\- Je suis désolé professeur, murmura-t-il.

\- De quoi…

Mais sa phrase ne vu jamais le jour car Harry se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et s'empara de ses lèvres.

Son esprit vola en éclat. Plus rien n'avait d'importance mise à part les lèvres si tendre de Harry sur les siennes. Le sentir contre lui de la sorte était très grisant. Alors son corps se mut de lui-même, ses bras allant enlacer ses hanches, rapprochant d'avantage leur corps. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour faciliter le rapprochement de leur bouche et alla lécher les lèvres d'Harry, quémandant un passage qui lui fut promptement accordé.

Severus prit le contrôle du baisé, s'appropriant l'antre de son vis-à-vis, qui ne resta pas en reste.

Débuta alors un baisé passionné.

Une main d'Harry se perdit dans ses cheveux alors que l'autre l'attirait par le cou afin de coller leurs lèvres d'avantage.

Severus souhaitait, du plus profond de son cœur, que ce baisé si ardemment désiré, ne prenne jamais fin. Mais la réalité les rattrapa et ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle.

Le Serpentard ouvrit les yeux dont il ne se rappelait même pas avoir fermés. Il observa Harry ou plutôt, il le dévora du regard. Ses joues rougies, ses yeux brillants, ses lèvres légèrement gonflées et la respiration haletante étaient un vrai appel à la luxure.

Snape vint lui caresser le visage puis l'attira à lui, voulant reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés mais Harry le stoppa. Il attrapa sa main qu'il pressa contre sa joue. Le Gryffondor ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un soupire de contentement puis la retira de son visage sans pour autant la lâcher avant de sourire.

\- Vous m'avez appelé par mon prénom, observa pour lui-même le brun à lunettes.

Ce simple fait semblait le rendre extrêmement heureux.

Pour Severus, c'était de le voir heureux qui lui faisait un bien fou.

Malgré la chaleur réconfortante qui l'emplissait, Severus ne put se retenir de demander :

\- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous excusé, Potter ?

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

\- Harry, le corrigea-t-il.

Severus haussa un sourcil, interrogateur. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce qui venait de se produire et il fallait qu'il sache.

Le Survivant ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il se recula, s'éloigna de Severus sans pour autant lâcher sa main. Il plongea ses émeraudes dans les billes noires de Snape et prit un air très sérieux.

\- Je ne disparaitrais plus.

Snape ressentit un grand soulagement à ces mots comme si son esprit n'attendait que ces paroles pour se détendre tout à fait.

\- Pot…

Mais ces mots moururent dans sa bouche lorsque le Gryffondor reprit ses lèvres dans un doux baisé bien différent de celui qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Le peu de raison que le professeur avait réussi à retrouver disparue, emportée par la bouche et la tendresse de son élève.

La surprise passée, Severus se laissa emporter, fermant les yeux pour profiter mais lorsqu'il voulut approfondir le baiser, Harry se détacha de lui et lui sourit. Puis son lui laisser le temps de réagir, il tourna les talons et quitta la salle.

Snape resta estomaqué, figé, perdu avant que les événements ne le frappe de plein fouet.

Il avait embrassé son élève… Non ! Harry l'avait embrassé et lui avait répondu parce que c'est ce qu'il avait désiré sur le moment. Ces lèvres, il en rêvait la nuit alors même si il savait que ce n'était pas correct, il n'avait pas pu refuser. Et il ne le regrettait pas, pas alors qu'il sentait encore sa bouche sur la sienne et que son esprit lui rappeler le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti.

Le professeur se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en se remémorant la scène, repassant sur toutes les sensations qu'il avait ressenties. Cette joie, cette passion, ce désir de vouloir toujours plus. Il sentait encore la douceur de ses lèvres, le goût de sa bouche, entendait son souffle haletant et revoyait ses joues rougies et ses lèvres gonflées.

« _Merde ! J'ai…J'ai embrassé mon élève et j'ai aimé ça !_ » S'étrangla mentalement Snape.

Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à croire ce qu'il venait de se produire ni à comprendre comment les événements avaient tournés de cette façon.

Severus se prit la tête dans les mains. « _Par Merlin ! C'est mon élève et je…je…_ » S'écria-t-il intérieurement. C'était immoral et répréhensible, il le savait bien. Si cela venait à se savoir, il allait au-devant de gros problème même si ce n'était pas lui qui avait amorcé l'acte. Il y avait répondu avec une joie et une passion de feinte.

Il secoua la tête chassant les images de son esprit. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Tout ça n'avait fait qu'amplifier le nombre de question auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponse, accentuant le flou de ce qu'il ne comprenait déjà pas.

Severus prit une grande inspiration avant de finir de ranger la salle dans le but de s'occuper les mains et de penser à autre chose.

Mais une question revenait sans cesse, pourquoi le simple fait que Snape utilise son prénom l'avait fait changer du tout au tout ? C'était tout simplement incompréhensible !

\- Ce mec est bipolaire ! marmonna Severus.

Harry était passé des larmes à la joie en une fraction de secondes pour un simple prénom !

Malgré ce constat si déroutant, Snape ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était tout simplement heureux, Harry était revenu.

La raison du pourquoi cela le rendait si heureux lui était inconnu mais le revoir, le sentir contre lui l'emplissait d'une telle joie que cela passait au second plan.

Cela avait était bon, sacrément bon !

Et il avait été tellement idiot ! Pourquoi, de tout ce qu'il pouvait lui demander, il avait voulu savoir la raison de son pardon ? Alors que la chose qu'il souhaitait le plus savoir était la signification de son baisé ! Et puis, cela voulait dire quoi sa dernière phrase ?

« _**Je ne disparaitrais plus.**_ » Cette phrase ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête.

Exaspéré par tant d'interrogations sans réponses, il quitta les cachots, voulant prendre l'air.

En quittant les cachots, il ne fut pas surpris de ne croiser personne. Après les cours, plus personne ne se promenait dans les couloirs des sous-sols à moins n'y être obligé, souvent pour des colles mises par lui-même.

Au dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber, peignant tout en gris et noir.

Le maître des potions se dirigea vers l'étang, le silence du lieu l'ayant toujours apaisé. Il s'assit sur la berge, perdu dans ses pensées. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Avec tout ce qui c'était passé, il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir retenir ses pulsions. Severus avait gouté au fruit défendu et ne pouvait pas faire plus faire marche arrière.

Harry s'était immiscé en lui, dans les moindres recoins de son corps et son âme. Et aussi que cela fut, Snape n'avait aucune envie de l'en déloger. Cela aurait dû le révulsé pour pleins de raisons, d'abord, parce qu'il était son élève, que lui avait l'âge d'être son père et qu'ils étaient tous deux des hommes.

Mais cela était tout le contraire. Son corps réclamait Harry. Il avait envie de le serrer contre lui, de sentir ses lèvres, d'embrasser chaque parties de son corps, de se l'approprier et de l'entendre gémir son nom.

Le Serpentard se leva d'un bond. Son bas-ventre le brûlait douloureusement, son entre jambes compressé dans son pantelant. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, les images de la nuit où il avait laissé libre court à ses envies, se touchant en pensant à son élève, ce qui bien sûr n'arrangea rien.

Il secoua la tête, respirant à fond pour remettre ses idées en place et calmer son corps mais surtout son entre jambes.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes et beaucoup d'effort de persuasion, tout était revenu à la normal alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit noire.

* * *

 **Je m'excuse d'avance si jamais il y a des fautes. Si jamais cela dérange pour la compréhension, laissez une reviews pour que je le sache et que je puisse corriger rapidement. Merci.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Salut!**

 **Désolé pour le retard mais je suis en temps de bac ...**

 **Enfin, j'espère qu'il ce chapitre vous plaira quand même. ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

Au retour dans le chateau, il se dirigea vers la salle commune sachant d'avance que Potter serait présent ce jour ou moins Snape l'espérait ardemment. La simple idée de revoir l'intérêt de la joie, pourtant il la refoule. Il devenait fleur bleue et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Arrivé devant la porte, il se figea craignant que tout ce qui était c'était passé dans les cachots ne soit qu'un rêve. Il maudit son cerveau de faire douter de sorte. Il y a un obstacle à ne pas faire et à ne pas laisser regarder ce qui est dirigé vers la place habituelle de son élève pour qu'il rende compte qu'il n'était pas là. Il ralentit le pas, voulant faire demi-tours et aller trouver son élève, la peur enserrante son cœur et rend sa respiration sifflante.

Il serra les poings et s'alla s'installer à un endroit, il est évident qu'il va venir sûrement plus tard. Qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

Et les secondes puis les minutes défilèrent sans que le Gryffondor ne se montre. Et chaque minute qui était était une aiguille qu'on lui plantait dans le corps. Son ventre se dégonfle d'avantage à chaque nouvel élève qui passait la porte. La nourriture lui parut tout un coup bien fondu et la joie ressentie quelques instants plus tôt se mue dans une crainte qui lui mettait en colère les nerfs à la fleur de peau.

Son seul espoir était ses mots: « **je ne disparaitrais plus** »

Et ce que Potter lui a fait ressentir, il s'est détesté, mais il s'est détesté, lui-même, bien d'avantage. Avant, le professeur aurait sauté de joie avec l'idée de ne pas voir le Gryffondor et ses insupportables acolytes et pourtant, il était là, en bouillie la nourriture dans son assiette en attendant que Potter fout bien faire son apparition.

\- Pathétique! siffla Severus entres ses dents.

\- Un problème Severus?

Interpellé sursauta, n'a pas entendu Lupin s'installer, trop concentré à fixer cette maudite porte qui refusait toujours de s'ouvrir sur Potter.

Il est un coup de œil sur son collègue avant de reporter toute son attention sur la porte. Le loup-garou était comme à son habitude calme et aimable. Snape avait appris à supporter dès l'instant qu'il n'ouvrait pas la bouche. Chose que son collègue avait très bien su faire pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré la disparition de Potter.

Il decida de l'ignorer sans même chercher à corriger.

\- Vous avez l'aire anxieux Severus, insista le Maradeur.

Snape grogna exaspéré.

\- Professeur Rogue! Est-ce trop compliqué à retenir pour vous!?

Lupin rigola et Snape, furieux, se tournent vers lui, prêt à être envoyé, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il oublia son collègue et se concentra sur la porte.

Et il était là.

The soulagement fut tel qu'il était lâché et poussé en gros soupire en souriant, sans même en prendre conscience. Ce fut comme si un énorme poids lui était retiré de l'épaule.

Le bruit causé par ses couverts attira l'attention de Potter qui leva la tête vers la table des professeurs. Lorsque leurs sentiments se croisent, le cœur de Snape est un battement. Harry lui adresse un grand sourire qui s'appelle le professeur jusqu'au bout des cheveux. Puis il se détourna de lui.

Snape relâcha son souffle qu'il ne se rappelait même pas avoir retenu. Ses yeux suivirent Harry, qui s'installa avec ses amis puis releva ses yeux vers Severus qui devint écarlate à la vue du sourire qui lui était adressé. Un beau sourire aguicheur. Il vit le sauveur était sa langue avant son ordre de façon très suggestif puis sa petite démonstration par un clin d'œil.

Il porte son attention sur ses amis, délaissant son professeur.

Professeur qui avait quitté la réalité. Il était haletant, pivoine, la gorge sèche et les yeux légèrement exorbités.

S'il était choqué du comportement d'Harry, ce n'était rien à l'excitation qu'il ressentait. Et il était horriblement heureux. Harry n'avait pas à nouveau disparu et il n'était pas ignoré.

Severus ne comprenait pas comment il était brun pour le troubler avec un simple sourire de sorte qu'il est arrivé à la base. Comment cet élève a-t-il déjà été exécuté, réussi à être perturbé de cette façon par ses gestes et ses mots si facilement? Pourquoi sa présence lui était-il indispensable alors qu'avant il ne pouvait pas le supporter ne serait-ce qu'en peinture? Mais surtout, pourquoi diable son sourire provocateur est-il mis en un tel état?

Son ventre est brûlé et Snape of Harry pour rester à sa place et ne pas se précipiter sur Harry pour être ensuite placé sur la table.

Snape agrippa le bord de la table de toutes ses forces et mordit jusqu'au chanté. Ce fut le goût métallique du rire et le rire de Lupin qui ramena à la réalité.

Il se tourne brusquement vers son collègue, ses yeux lançant des éclairs menaçants. Lunard, en croisant son regard éclater de rire, attirant quelques-uns dont celui de Dumbledore qui lança un regard interrogé. L'un, ne l'ayant pas vu et l'autre, n'avait aucunement l'envie.

Snape, furieux, attrapa le loup-garou par devant la robe, ce qui est arraché à Lupin.

\- Vous… commença Severus quand une goutte de sang coula sur son menton, glissant doucement.

Les yeux de Lupin s'exorbitèrent et il pouffa, s'empêchant d'éclater à nouveau de rire et de vexer d'avantage son collègue.

Tous se tournent vers eux avec une impression de déjà-vu.

Snape s'essaya du dos de sa main, rageusement.

\- Ecoutez Lupin… grogna-t-il mais le loup-garou le coupa dans son élan.

\- Il vous regarde Severus.

Son regard était brillant à cause de son rire contenu.

Le Serpentard se figea. Le maradeur attrapa son poignet et le prix pour lui faire le prix. Il était bien plus fort que son corps frêle ne laissait penser.

\- Asseyez-vous Severus, lui conseilla Lupin.

Le maître des potions est à la surprise générale. Harry n'avait que faire.

Des achats de moins en moins discret se sont levés puis le brouhaha est utilisé habituellement dans la salle.

\- Heureusement que vous vous connaissiez bien et que vos robes soient amples! S'amusa le Maradeur.

Snape se raidit from the illusion et a peur qu'il n'avait plis ressentit depuis les années s'insinua en lui.

Lupin avait remarqué son état.

Un ancien maradeur, un père de James Potter, l'un de ses anciens martyrs d'adolescent, l'un de ceux qui avaient fait sa vie. Et Severus comme un idiot, lui donner des munitions contre lui-même. Il se sentait pris au piège et c'était une sensation qu'il croyait ne plus connu.

Snape se tourna lentement vers son collègue. La surprise se peignit sur son visage. Le loup-garou avait retrouvé son sérieux et son regard amicalement et compréhensif. Il n'y avait pas mauvaise attention dans son regard. Pourtant, le maître des potions ne baissa pas sa garde. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce qu'il avait fait subir, lui et ses amis et encore moins lui faire confiance.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Lupin? demanda Severus, méfiant.

Le loup-garou sourit.

\- Votre bien Severus.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est professeur Snape! Grinça-t-il.

Lupin soupira en levant les yeux au ciel sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Bien sur.

Ils s'observèrent en silence puis Lupin soupira à nouveau.

\- Vous ne me faîtes pas confiance.

\- Et cela vous étonne? demanda sarcastiquement Severus.

\- J'imagine que je ne devrais pas, rappelle Lupin. Mais vous savez, je suis vraiment sérieux, quand vous voulez que votre bonheur.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous croire après tout ce que vous m'avez fait par le passé?

\- Nous étions jeunes et idiots… commença le loup-garou.

\- Professeur…

\- Cela ne justifie en rien nos actes, bien sûr, le coupa Lupin, mais les choses ont changées. Je regrette amèrement ce qui s'est passé par le passé.

Snape voulu lui renvoyer toutes ses paroles à la figure, ne voulait pas qu'il puisse être sérieux mais il se tut. Il l'observa. S'il y avait sincère et un honteux, cela ne suffit pas pour le convaincre. On a des choses qu'on n'oublie pas facilement, le harcèlement scolaire en fait partie.

Severus réitère ses collègues et son collègue l'imita. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux sans-ds deux.

Le Serpentard a mis cette conversation dans une pièce de sa tête et de son porteur.

Après les jours sans voir le Gryffondor et malgré la présence de Lupin et de Dumbledore dans les parages, il profitait de sa présence en lui-même des coups d'œil constants. Harry se tournait vers lui et se souriait, Severus répondait avec joie. Un instant, il avait oublié qu'il fallait faire attention aux autres et aux apparences.

\- Tout cela s'est vraiment perturbé, déclarée du blanc au lupin.

Severus faille s'étouffer avec sa nourriture.

\- Je vous demande pardon!?

\- Harry était vraiment dans un état à venir. Enfin, il est vrai que je suis convaincu de parler, l'informa le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal en fixant Potter.

Severus comprit alors pourquoi son collègue ne l'avait pas plus compliqué pour cela. Potter il lui avait déjà dit sans permission. Son hostilité envers Potter s'éveilla alors, il était énervé et énervé.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez parler.

\- Je vous avoue que j'ai eu du mal à croire, j'étais franchement sceptique, continuellement le maradeur faisant l'amour de Snape. Mais je dois dire maintenant je n'ai plus aucun doute.

Sur ce, Lupin se leva et avant de partir, il se pencha sur Snape et lui dit:

\- S'il vous plaît, ne lui faîte pas de mal. Il mérite d'être heureux. Vous méritez d'être heureux tous les deux.

Puis il tourne les talons sans laisser le temps à Severus de répliquer.

Snape était franchement agacé. Mais bizarrement, au fond de lui, le fait que Lupin accepte la situation de cette façon il est soulagé quelque peu. Oh! Il se détestait toujours son collègue et cela ne risquait pas de changer de site, mais il l'énervait énormément, il le savait aussi qu'avait le maradeur pour Harry donc rien pour lui .

Il finit par quitter, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la Grande Salle serein après s'être rendu compte qu'Harry avait déjà quitté la salle également.


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut, salut!**

 **Oui je sais que ça fait genre... long-long-longtemps que je n'ai pas posté. Je m'en excuse platement. Mais j'avais une bonne excuse, j'était en Paces ( première année de médecine, pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que sait) et j'ai été occupé pendant tout ce temps avec mes cours, mes cours et...encore mes cours! J'ai passer mes derniers partiels i semaines et j'attends actuellement mais résultats. Tout ça pour dire que je n'avais pas le temps de continuer la fic.**

 **Enfin, voilà je vous raconte ma vie mais je sais que ce n'est pas ça qui vous intéresse donc place au chapitre 18!**

 **Chapitre 18**

L'idée que Lupin sache tout ce qui se tramait entre lui et Harry l'avait tracassé toute la nuit. Il y avait bien trop de risques si jamais cela venait à se savoir et même si son élève avait une entière confiance en son collègue, ce n'était nullement son cas. Ceci dit, la nuit dernière, il avait entendu quelques discutions, par ci par là qui concernaient Harry et qui ne lui avaient pas plu. Snape n'étaient absolument pas le seul à avoir remarqué que le Gryffondor avait changé. D'après les rumeurs, il faisait un bon parti et un paquet de fille s'intéressaient à lui. Alors, si les gens venaient à découvrir leur histoire, ils laisseraient enfin Harry tranquille et tout le monde saurait qu'il lui appartenait. Ce n'était pas plus mal mais très mauvais pour sa réputation et celle de l'école, et il ne pouvait décidément pas mettre Poudlard et Dumbledore en difficulté. Pas après tout ce qu'avait fait ce dernier pour lui.

Severus s'était endormis avec la résolution de faire en sorte que tout cela reste secret, peu importait le moyen, quitte à faire taire Lupin.

Le lendemain, après une nuit plutôt agitée, quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte des cachots dans l'attention d'aller manger et qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec le Sauveur.

Il en resta désarçonné durant de longues minutes, sans voix, le regard encré dans les yeux de son élève, dont les lèvres venaient de s'étirer dans un grand sourire.

\- Potter, qu'est-ce…

Harry soupira sans cesser de sourire.

\- Je suppose qu'il vous faudra plus de temps, déclara-t-il sans écouter Severus.

Ce dernier le fixa, fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- De quoi vous parlez Potter ?

\- Peu importe. Il chassa sa question d'un geste de la main. Accepteriez- vous mon invitation à déjeuner?

L'étonnement se peignit sur les traits de Severus. C'était quoi cette embrouille ? Il fixa son élève cherchant où était la blague. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible qu'après tout ce qui c'était passé ces derniers jours, son élève arrive telle une fleur dans ses appartements pour l'invité à un rendez-vous galant ! Si ce n'était vraiment un, soit dit en passant. Cela n'avait aucun sens !

Même s'il devait avouer que les choses semblaient s'être arrangées, du moins il l'espérait ardemment. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé la veille était là pour le prouver mais des années de méfiance ne s'effacées pas avec un simple baiser, aussi bon fut-il.

\- Je… vous demande pardon ?

\- Je vous invite à déjeuner, professeur.

Le Gryffondor lui sourit, voulant le rassurer, lui monter qu'il ne chercher pas à se moquer de lui.

Severus déglutit.

\- Je…- il s'éclaircit la voix- Je suis votre professeur, Potter !

\- Je le sais très bien, _Professeur_ ! Mais vous ne répondez pas à ma demande.

Il eut un silence durant lequel, Harry attendit perdant doucement son assurance. Severus pouvait lire l'incertitude dans ses yeux. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire.

\- Vous m'avez évité durant des jours, sans donner d'explications et là, vous m'invitez à un rendez-vous ? récapitula Severus septique.

Harry rit nerveusement et passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux ce qui eut pour effet de les ébouriffer d'avantage.

\- C'est vrai que vu comme ça, c'est un peu surprenant.

Snape serra la poignée de porte qu'il n'avait pas lâchée depuis qu'il avait ouvert la dite porte. Il resta silencieux, jugeant son élève du regard, se méfiant malgré tout. C'était trop soudain !

Le brun se tordait de gêne sous le regard insistant de Snape. Ce dernier le vit perdre légèrement son assurance puis son regard s'éclaira comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose de capital. Il se rapprocha et déclara avec sérieux :

\- Ce n'est pas un piège. Je tiens réellement à partager un repas avec vous. De passer du temps en votre compagnie.

Severus retint sa respiration. Le Gryffondor c'était beaucoup rapproché, trop pour que ses pensées ne restent sous son contrôle. C'était assez déstabilisant de ce dire qu'un simple élève de septième année réussissait là où le plus maléfique des mages noirs avait échoué.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et sa gorge se dessécha. Il se perdit dans le regard de Harry, qui en cet instant brillé d'une petite lueur d'inquiétude.

\- Professeur ?

Sa voix brisa l'enchantement et il revint à lui. Il recula d'un pas en clignant des paupières. Le Professeur prit une grande inspiration et après une dernière petite réflexion, ouvrit la bouche, prêt à accepter lorsque les souvenir refluèrent dans sa tête.

Ses traits se durcirent et il serra les poings. Il mit d'avantage d'espace entre eux.

Potter semblait perdu de ce soudain changement dans son comportement.

Le maitre de potion le fixa froidement, hautain comme il avait si bien l'habitude avant que toute cette histoire ne commence.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous disiez, il y a quelques jours.

Potter écarquilla les yeux sous le coup, sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le coup de la surprise. Puis finalement, il comprit le problème et au grand étonnement de Snape, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire crispé.

\- J'osais espérer que vous ne vous souviendrai plus de cet incident… avoua-t-il.

Snape fut abasourdi. A ce moment, Severus saisit en parti, ce que le Gryffondor avait dû ressentir lorsqu'il lui avait dit d'oublier, de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, d'oublier leur baisé. Cet impression que l'on se moqué de soi, que tout cela ne faisait partie que d'une vaste plaisanterie dont une partie nous échappait.

La colère déferla en lui, noire, tel un torrent, noyant sa raison et s'infiltrant dans les moindres recoins de son être. Et il laissa faire. Il se mit à tremblait sous l'effet de l'émotion et articula entre ses dents serrés :

\- Dégagez Mr. Potter !

Si ce qui se passait dans la tête de Severus échapper à l'entendement du Gryffondor, l'aura noire qu'il émettait ne sembla lui faire ni chaud ni froid. Il se recula tout du moins d'un pas mais ne décrocha pas son regard de son vis-à-vis.

\- Non.

Simple, claire et nette.

Severus voulais claquer la porte mais le rouge et or fut plus rapide et intercepta l'action en bloquant la porte avec son pied.

\- Les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes, lui rappela le jeune homme.

Snape rouvrit la porte et le toisa de toute sa hauteur, méprisant.

\- Ah oui ! Et en quoi, je vous prie ? s'enquit froidement Severus.

\- Je pensais que vous me détestiez ! Je me voyais mal vous imposer ma présence !

\- Je vous déteste Potter ! confirma Snape.

Le Sauveur en resta estomaqué durant une fraction de seconde avant de pouffer en se détournant de son professeur. Ce qui fit grincer des dents Severus.

\- Cela vous arrive souvent d'embrasser les personnes que vous détestez ?

\- C'est vous qui m'avez embrassé Potter ! le contredit Severus.

\- Et vous m'avez répondu avec joie ! ricana le Sauveur. De plus, si je me souviens bien, vous êtes le premier à l'avoir fait !

Le maître des potions aller répliquer lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son élève avait raison.

\- Allez-vous-en !

Il tenta à nouveau de fermer la porte mais le pied de Potter n'avait pas bougé. Il grogna de frustration et de colère. Toute cette histoire commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas donné votre réponse.

Severus ouvrit la porte à la volé et poussa Potter en plaquant brusquement une main sur son torse.

\- Ecoutez-moi bien, Potter…

Ce dernier grogna exaspéré. Il attrapa Severus par le devant de sa robe de sorcier et l'attira à lui, capturant ses lèvres et le faisant taire par la même occasion. Snape hoqueta surpris et voulu le repousser mais le Sauveur mis plus de passion dans son baisé allant jusqu'à forcer le passage de sa bouche. Cela eut raison de la résistance du professeur qui finit par lui répondre en l'attrapant par les hanches et plaquant leur bassin l'un contre l'autre.

Le ballet de leurs langues débuta.

C'était sauvage, quelque peu désespéré. Snape mordit sensuellement la lèvre inférieur de Harry, lui arrachant un gémissent au passage, ce qui l'électrisa. Harry enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux ébène, tirant légèrement tout en l'attirant d'avantage à lui. Severus grogna ou gémis, il ne savait plus trop.

Au plus, profond de lui, il savait que cette histoire n'avait pas d'avenir. Il se devait de le repousser au lieu de l'encourager. Tout cela n'avait pas de sens. C'était interdit. Il y avait des règles, des lois, des interdits. Rien n'était de leur côté et il le savait. Mais pour la première fois, il n'avait pas envie de s'y plier. Il en avait marre. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette solitude qui lui collait à la peau comme une seconde peau, de ce silence qui l'accompagnait sans cesse. Il avait passé sa vie à repousser les rares personnes qui tentaient de l'atteindre, qui souhaitaient l'approcher pour mieux le connaitre, pour créer un lien, pour l'aider. Seulement, les murs que Severus avait construits autour de lui étaient infranchissables. Cette barrière de protection qu'il avait érigée était sans faille et s'était renforcée avec le temps et les épreuves de la vie. Il avait blessé les personnes qui l'avaient approché, des fois par choix des fois par devoir, d'avantage par devoir. Il avait piétiné les sentiments de ceux qui s'étaient accrochés à lui malgré tout.

Sa vie de Mangemort à la solde de Lord Voldemort après une vie de martyr ne lui en avait pas laissé le choix ni l'envie. Enfant, il avait vite compris qu'il ne pouvait compter sur personne s'il voulait survivre. Il avait dû grandir et laisser son enfance et son innocence derrière lui très rapidement au risque d'y rester. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait se fier à personne si ce n'était qu'à lui-même parce que les autres ne pensaient qu'à eux-mêmes. Sa survie ne tenait qu'à sa capacité à se maintenir en vie par ses propres moyens.

La confiance, un mot inconnu à son vocabulaire. Il ignorer ce que ça signifier. Il ne connaissait aucuns autres sentiments que la colère, le mépris, la haine, et le respect pour quelques privilégiés qu'il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main. Que des sentiments négatifs, sombres tels que l'avait été sa vie.

Alors Severus savait qu'il devrait briser ce lien qui s'était lentement et difficilement tissé entre Harry et lui. Mais Snape n'en avait pas la force. Pour la première fois, il ressentait quelque chose de nouveau, il se sentait bien, désiré et aimé ?

Il allait sûrement regretter tout cela plus tard, se noyer dans les questions restées sans réponse.

En cet instant il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que ce moment dure infiniment pour pouvoir profiter un maximum.

Le désir le consumait et sans vraiment contrôler son corps, il attrapa le poignet de Harry et le tira dans son bureau avant de claquer la porte et de le plaquer conter celle-ci. Harry geignit en l'observant, le regard voilé de désir, les lèvres enflées, les joues rougies et le souffle court.

Le Serpentard lui enleva ses lunettes qu'il enfouit dans sa poche puis l'embrassa à nouveau avec plus de délicatesse cette fois encadrant son visage de ses mains puis descendit ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire puis goutta son cou, arrachant un soupire de bien être au Gryffondor qui rejeta sa tête vers l'arrière lui dégageant le passage. Il put le sentir des frisons lui parcourir le corps. Harry posa ses mains à plat sur son torse et Severus songea qu'il allait le repousser mais au contraire Harry s'accrocha à lui et le tira même vers lui.

Severus l'embrassa à nouveau puis sépara leurs lèvres tout en laissant leurs front l'un contre l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

La main d'Harry vint à la rencontre de la joue de Severus en une douce caresse et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'appuyer d'avantage sa joue pour approfondir la caresse.

\- Acceptez-vous de déjeuner en ma compagnie ? lui redemanda Harry d'une voie tendre qui surpris Snape.

Le Serpentard en resta sans voix, ne sachant pas exactement quoi reprendre. Sa tête était encore trop embrouillée et même si l'expression du Gryffondor le rassurer, il n'en était pas moins indécis. Il y avait trop de paramètre à prendre en compte mais qui avaient tout de même leur importance.

\- Potter…

\- _Harry,_ le reprit-il. C'est Harry. S'il vous plait ne me sortez pas que vous êtes mon professeur, ça n'a aucune importe. Pas après ce qui vient de se passer.

\- Bien sûr que si, ça a une importance, Pot-Harry ! répliqua Severus. Il y a des règles, des lois…

\- Les lois sont faites pour être contournées, le coupa Harry. Et vous savez mieux que personne que je ne suis pas homme à suivre les règles.

\- Je vous ai collé un nombre incalculable de fois pour cette même raison ! lui rétorqua-t-il.

\- Certes… concéda-t-il, pas la moindre du monde coupable par cet état de fait. Mais en tant que ex-Serpentard, n'essayez pas de me faire croire que vous ne les avaient jamais infléchies !

Severus pinça les lèvres, contrarié. Le Gryffondor était beaucoup trop têtu !

\- Là n'est pas la question.

Le brun pencha la tête sur le côté comme amuser par sa réplique.

\- Vraiment ?

Le maître de potion ne sut que répondre. Puis finalement après réflexion, il le questionna :

\- Pourquoi ?

Il sembla comprendre à quoi Severus faisait référence car il répondit sans même une once d'hésitation :

\- La démonstration ne vous a-t-elle pas suffit ?

La réponse à cette dernière question l'effraya. Il avait peur de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ce n'était pas vraiment possible, pas vrai? Non, il devait se faire des idées mais pourtant…


End file.
